


So... Wanna Fuck?

by Mykko_chan



Category: Bleach
Genre: Dirty Talk, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Reiatsu Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-28
Updated: 2018-02-28
Packaged: 2019-03-25 07:35:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 24,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13829487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mykko_chan/pseuds/Mykko_chan
Summary: After all the battles are done, Grimmjow (Lothario that he is) thought he'd proposition Ichigo, certain he'd laid all the groundwork. Ichigo is stunned, to say the least, and turns Grimm down. But then the idea of Grimm all over and in him gets in Ichigo's head. However, it's never that easy when you have more power than sense.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So to those of you who read my other works, I'm sorry they are/were on hold. This was supposed to be a little one shot of gratuitous smex for me. Didn't work that way. There are some points of this where things get a bit ooc maybe but not in the Ichigo is too soft way, I don't think. 
> 
> Anyway... So thanks for reading. For those of you who read to get lost, I hope you find a moment of relief in this. For those who serve or who have served, thank you. For those who suffer, I can only say that by stepping forward each day does the light come closer. Stepping back does nothing but bring darkness. Don't search for darkness, it comes soon enough in it's own way.  
> I may not have seen you for years, but I loved you none the less, my nephew Thomas. Please, those of you who are considering taking your life, seek help, it's there but you have to want it. There is no shame in it. I have reached a hand out. I can tell you for certain it's a lie that the world would be better off without you. 
> 
> Now on to the fun.

“So wanna fuck, Kurosaki?” Grimm said in a deep voice that did things to Ichigo that he had no idea that voice could do..like tighten his gut in a way that had nothing to do with the dinner they’d just eaten. They’d just had dinner at Grimm’s house and the smell of caramelized sugar from dessert filled the kitchen.

Ichigo stared at Grimm with his mouth open. Had he heard right? He reached up to shove at the arm by his face aside and ended up gripping the thick, pale forearm instead. It flexed beneath his fingers, skin warm to his touch.

Ichigo’s heart raced and he could feel that his face was flushed. Grimm had Ichigo shoved against the larger man’s kitchen wall. Grimm’s orange tabby cat, Strawberry, stared at them from the counter over by the sink. Why didn’t Ichigo push the big man away? Well, that was the issue wasn’t it?

Sure, the arrancar only used one arm to keep him there and it was clear Ichigo could get away if he wanted. Grimmjow hadn’t trapped him. But he’d sure as hell confused him.

“You want me?” Ichigo asked. Grimm wanted to fuck him?

Grimm nodded slowly. “It can’t be that much of a fucking surprise?” His grin was amused.

Ichigo blinked. What the hell did he mean it couldn’t be a surprise? It was a fucking huge surprise. Ichigo could just shake his head.

“Are you really that oblivious?” Grimm asked. “I’ve been practically hanging all over you. I asked you here to warm you up.”

Ichigo shrugged. “I just thought you’d finally decided you wanted to be my friend.”

“What the hell did you think we were before that?” Grimm looked hurt. Those blue eyes could sometimes be very expressive.

Ichigo quickly said, “Um, rivals? You always fuck with me, Grimm, and give me a hard time, until lately.”

“Probably not the best choice of words, Kurosaki.” Grimmjow gave a lustful grin that made Ichigo blush even harder. Fuck, he thought he’d finally grown out of that. “But I thought you knew that I liked hanging out with you.”

Ichigo couldn’t seem to get the heat to leave his face. He looked over at the table where the remains of the carefully prepared dinner mocked him. “I thought you just liked riling me up and annoying me.” He was overly aware of his cock.

“Tch. I would hardly put up with all your friends to hang with you if all I wanted was to piss you off. I could do that when you were alone,” the Arrancar said.

That was true, Ichigo supposed. “I think you actually like to hang out with some of them too.”

The Sexta frowned. “Why the hell would I do something like that?”

Ichigo grinned. “I’ve seen you with them when I wasn’t around.”

The blue haired man looked away. “Anyway, that has nothing to do with this.” He leaned forward. “I want to fuck you, Ichigo.”

Damn, but Grimmjow’s voice had gotten even deeper, even sexier.

Did Ichigo just think Grimmjow’s voice was sexy? Yes, apparently he did. “And that’s it?”

Grimm blinked. “What do you mean?”

“You want to fuck me, and then what? Walk away? Is this a one time only thing?” Ichigo had dated before he’d become a full time shinigami and after that too, but he didn’t usually do casual sex. It was hard considering he was the ‘savior’. Everyone seemed to want a piece of his ass or cock. He wanted to know where he stood with this Grimmjow thing if he was going to consider it. He didn’t think he could do a one off here. Nothing about Grimm said easy to leave behind and he liked having him as a nakama.

“What, you want a marriage proposal or something first?” Grim asked incredulously.

“Fuck no. I just want to know if you see this as a one off.” He dropped his hand from Grimmjow’s arm and crossed his arms over his chest. There was so little room between them that the outside of his arms brushed the warm, bare skin. “If I’m going to consider this, I need to know what I’m getting into.”

“What you’re getting into is a bed with me, but I can do a floor,” he tilted his head and grinned again giving Ichigo a suggestive look, “or a wall if you want.”

“So you just want a random fuck?” Ichigo didn’t do random one night stands and he didn’t think he’d kept the disappointment from his voice. What was up with that?

“You’re turning me down?” Grimmjow looked like he couldn’t believe it.

“What do you think a quick fuck will do to this friendship we have?”

“Who said anything about it being quick?” Grimmjow licked his lips and asked in a slow, very sexy voice that gave Ichigo actual goosebumps.

Ichigo didn’t even realize he licked his lips in reply until he realized that his lips felt wet. “That doesn’t answer my question. You just woke up one morning and decided you had to have me or what? Didn’t you think about what it would be like between us afterward or were you just thinking with your dick?”

Grimmjow looked taken aback.

Ichigo knew that it had been hard for Grimm and Nell to fit in with Soul Society but he also had heard that Grimmjow fucked around… a lot. Maybe he didn’t have people tell him no? The man was gorgeous after all, but an asshole.

“Look, I’m flattered, but I just don’t think this is a good idea. I kind of liked the way things have been lately, well but maybe not so handsy?”

Grimmjow stepped back, hand falling to his side. Face unreadable, he stared at Ichigo for a moment and then grunted.

Ichigo waited for him to say something, but there was nothing forthcoming.

“I’ll just grab Zangetsu and go. Thank you for the meal, Grimmjow,” Ichigo said softly with an inclination of his head as a bow.

His heart hurt maybe a bit more than his head as he grabbed his sword and closed the door behind himself. He felt like he’d lost something very important. He doubted he’d be invited back. And he’d actually liked the stupid orange cat too… a first for him.

 

\---------------------

Grimmjow was sixth in the 11th squad. He and Kenpachi understood one another and because he was sixth, he was satisfied… for now. They all recognized that Grimmjow’s power was at that of a captain, but because of his background he couldn’t be one. But he fit in here okay. And he and Kenpachi got to fight… a lot. He leaned against wooden wall of the now quiet training center. Gasps and groans echoed but there was no fighting. He’d beaten the crap out of everyone else.

“Yo Sexta, what’s got you spacing out?”

Grimmjow’s head jerked up to see Vice Captain Ikkaku Madarame sitting and leaning against a porch post, his boe over one shoulder.

Grimmjow narrowed his eyes. “Nothing.”

“That nothing doesn’t happen to have orange hair and be Vice Captain of the 5th, does it?”

“Fuck off, Baldy,” Grimmjow growled. He smirked as Ikkaku jumped to his feet.

“You want to fight, Arrancar?”

Grimmjow laughed and then narrowed his eyes.. “I’d stain the floor red with your blood and you know it. Now if you want to spar, I could stand letting off some steam.” He’d learned early to make that distinction between the two so he didn’t get his ass kicked out of Soul Society.

“Huh,” Ikkaku grunted. “From how quiet it is, I suspect you ‘sparred’ with the rest of the squad.”

“Most of it.”

“They learn anything?” The bald head tilted to the left in curiosity.

“How not to die.”

Laughter spilled out into the courtyard. Once the laughter died down, Ikkaku tried again, “So I take it things didn’t go well with Ichigo?”

“What didn’t go with Ichigo?” A deep voice came from behind them. Kenpachi’s massive shadow became visible before his actual figure rounded the corner. That huge grin was present.

Grimmjow rolled his eyes. Kenpachi was oddly attached to the orange haired Shinigami. It still made Grimmjow angry and frustrated because Grimmjow and the captain were so similar. But now on top of that he wanted to fuck the irritating Vice-Captain and he couldn’t see why Kenpachi couldn’t want that too. Maybe Kenpachi wasn’t into guys?

“Our Sexy Sexta tried his moves on Ichigo and things didn’t go well,” Yumichika said as he dropped from the roof.

“Oi, Feather Face, keep your powdered nose out of this or I’ll cut it off,” Grimmjow snarled. He suddenly felt cornered.

“Oh!” Yumichika cried and covered his nose while his eyes laughed.

“So you wanna fuck Kurosaki huh?” Kenpachi said looking up at the sky. “I guess I could see how he could be wild in bed, if that’s what you wanted”. He tilted his head and the bells sounded. “But you ain’t wanted him all that long.” He looked Grimmjow in the eyes. “Even though you came here cause of him… like Nelly.”

Grimmjow closed his open mouth. Kenpachi was telling him something. Wait… Nelly? Was Kenpachi with Nell? Nell was occasionally reverting to her child like self, but most of the time she was her strong giggly pain in the ass adult self. She was a member of the 5th, Ichigo and Aburame's squad.

“So what are you saying?”

“He’s saying, you idiot,” Yumichika explained, “that you can fuck him, but is that all you want? We live here a damn long time. Is one fuck enough to screw up what you have?”

“It’s just a fuck, for fucks sake!”

“I’m pretty certain Ichigo doesn’t think that way, Grimmjow,” Yumichika said quietly. “He usually likes to date people. His view on love is much more lovely than the fuck them and leave them version you have.”

“Hah, love. Fucking is a biological need. The better you are at it the more people you can get to fulfill it. And I’m really, really good at it.” He gave a grin that showed off his long canines.

Yumichika fanned himself. Ikkaku swatted the hand in front of the shorter Shinigami’s face away. Yumichika laughed.

“Look, Ichigo might have a one night stand with someone he doesn’t know, but he won’t with someone he does. His friends mean far too much to him to ruin them like that.”

“It’s fucking! Insert cock into ass or mouth…”

“Eww, not in that order I hope,” Yumichika said. Ikkaku kicked him in the leg.

Kenpachi shook his head and then grinned. “Tomorrow, Sexta, nine in the morning, we fight.”

Grimmjow looked at him and then grinned back. “Where?”

“We’ll meet here.”

============

Grimmjow huffed out a laugh. He was bleeding from multiple wounds but hadn’t released his form yet. Kenpachi had taken his eye patch off but hadn’t pulled out his bankai. The Arrancar was basking in the heavy feeling reiatsu. It was glorious to stretch his muscles under the weight.

“So Sexta, tell me, is fighting me like fighting Kurosaki?” Kenpachi asked. They had moved far outside of the Seireitei and were in the midst of a downed copse of trees. Broken and sliced trunks and branches stuck up obscenely from the ground. Kenpachi stood in the shadow of an ancient tree he had shattered on a back swing.

Grimmjow was taken off guard from where he crouched on top of what was once a majestic pine. “What the fuck? I thought we were fighting here?” His eyes were narrowed against the sun.

He’d actually thought maybe his Captain was going to warn him off Kurosaki, which made no sense either. So what the hell was this?

Kenpachi took the back of his left hand and wiped it over a cut above his right eye, smearing the blood down his face.

“I’m your Captain. I’m teaching you something. Answer me.”

“You’re Captain fuck off,” he mocked. “You don’t do shit!”

Kenpachi laughed and then lept at him, sword extended before his body. “You are so much fun Arrancar!”

Grimmjow blocked the blow but he slid back on the reiatsu in the air a significant distance. “Why the hell are you up in my business, Kenpachi? Why does this matter to you?”

“I like Kurosaki. He has balls. He’s been good for Soul Society.”

“He doesn’t need you to protect him.” Grimmjow frowned. “Or his balls.”

“No, but you do.”

Yanking Pantera down so that it sang against the metal of Kenpachi’s blade, Grimmjow gave a roundhouse kick with his left foot that was blocked by Kenpachi’s forearm and a gleeful laugh.

“You wanna get all serious about this? You wanna see how little I need protecting?” Grimmjow growled right up in the bastard’s face. Fuck he was majorly pissed off now. Only his slight respect for the man in front of him kept him from transforming.

Kenpachi’s grin was feral. “You wanna fight me in your kitten form? We can do that! But you have to answer my question. You like to fight Kurosaki more than me. Is it just because our powers are different?”

“He’s stronger.”

“Is that all? Even when he wasn’t, you still wanted to fight him. Why?” Kenpachi pushed.

“What the hell are you protecting me from, you gigantic flyswatter?”

“You want to keep Kurosaki in your life don’t you? So answer the damn question. Why did you want to fight him even when he wasn’t stronger than you?”

“Because he’s fun to piss off,” Grimmjow snarled. He loved to see the expression Kurosaki made, the pinched brows the furious light in his eyes.

“It’s because of who he is, not just how strong he is, right?” Kenpachi waved the fucking sword like it weighed nothing.

“Well, yeah, I guess.”

“What if that’s why you wanna fuck him, Sexta? Bankai!”

Grimmjow slid back with the wave of reiatsu that Kenpachi emitted. He didn’t wait for the pressure to stop before he was laughing and calling out “Grind, Pantera!”

__________________

“Were you actually trying to kill each other this time?”

Grimmjow turned his head away from Captain Isane as she fussed over him in the infirmary. Dust motes danced in the fading light. “He’s not dead is he?” The wounds were healing pretty fast with her kido and his own abilities. The deep hurt kind of felt good, not good, but nostalgic maybe. Huh.

“We do have other things to do besides heal up members of the 11th.”

Grimmjow grinned at her with his teeth. “Consider it practice. You could let the little ones in.”

She narrowed her eyes at him and said nothing for long enough that he wondered if she was actually considering it. “I should leave you to their ministrations. I’m afraid of what you’d do to them, though. And I don’t know how many I’d get to come in here.”

He scoffed. “That Hanataro kid would do it.”

“That Hanataro kid is a higher seat than you are and he actually asked to do it but I sent him to Kenpachi, who I think scares him more.”

“Why?”

“Why did I send him there or why is he scared more?”

“Both.” Who the hell would be more scared of Kenpachi than him?

“Everyone knows that Vice-captain Kurosaki-san runs from Kenpachi. Kurosaki considers you a friend. That means that in Hanataro’s mind Captain Kenpachi is scarier.”

Put that way, he supposed Hanataro had a point. He was going to have to change that.

\---------

Grimmjow began to pick odd moments drop off roof tops in front of the co-third seat of the 4th division with a primal yell, making Hanataro shriek.

Grimmjow just watched the small man scuttle backwards until his back hit the wall with an unmanly shriek. His eyes were huge, at least the glimpse Grimm got of them until Hanataro covered them with his arms. He repeated “No, no, no, no, no.” It made Grimm feel better.

After the 15th time in ten days, when Grimm did nothing further,” Hantaro stammered out, “Grimmjow, why are you doing this?”

“To scare you, of course.”

“Why?” Hanataro all but wailed.

“So you know who to really fear.”

_________________

“Why are you terrifying Hana, Grimm?” Ichigo asked the sixth seat.

Ichigo had found the sixth seat inside a tavern drinking with Ikkaku. Ikkaku’s face was red with the heat of sake even though it was early and Ichigo knew from asking around that they had been there awhile. “What’s the little guy done to you?” Ichigo continued. “He said he doesn’t remember doing anything.”

Grimm’s eyes widened as he looked Ichigo up and down. “He didn’t do nothing. He’s just more afraid of Kenpachi than me. An that’s not right. So I set about fixing the situation.”

Ichigo’s brows rose. “Just because of that! And you decided to do it by jumping off rooftops and screaming at him?”

“Works don it?” Grimm grinned toothily. “You’ve been avoiding me, Ichi-go.”

Perhaps Ichigo should have found a better time to approach Grimm, he thought. But it wasn’t like the guy could really get drunk. He could shake it off any-time he wanted to, or so Grimm had told him once. Ichigo sighed. The ex-espada was never an easy person-- about anything. He’d known he was risking a confrontation when he came here.

“Leave Hana alone, Grimm. You don’t have to prove you’re the scariest guy on the block anymore. Truthfully, I think Kurotsuchi has you beat by a mile. But that’s me,” He shrugged and looked out over the rest of the tavern, filled with rank and file who had stopped what they were doing to watch what was happening between the orange and blue heads.

Of course, Ichigo thought, everyone knew what had gone one between the two of them. This place was too damn small. As he tried to level a glare at everyone, Rangiku raised her cup to him with a knowing smirk. He sighed and stormed out through the bamboo awning. He was done. His face though had to be beet red. Damn but he was sure he’d blush when he was a thousand years old, given he lived that long. He was supposed to be over this!

Behind him, he heard the noise resume. His chore done, he stormed down the street, arms swinging. His heart was pounding. He had no better idea now than he did when he’d left Grimm’s house, two weeks before, how he was going to interact with the sixth seat.

“Ichigo!”

He ignored Grimm’s call. He should Shunpo away. He really should.

“Ichigo!”

Grimm put a hand on his shoulder and Ichigo stopped but didn’t turn “You’ve been avoiding me, Ichigo.”

“You stopped coming around,” Ichigo said. He was thankful the dark street was mainly quiet except for the sound of flickering torches.

“I wanted to give you space.”

Ichigo turned and looked at Grimm incredulously. “YOU were being thoughtful?”

Grimm looked back the way they had come and dropped the hand on Ichigo’s shoulder. Ichigo felt its warmth throughout his entire body. “I’m capable of it.”

Ichigo turned all the way around drew Zangetsu. With a smooth arc that had the blade whistling in the night, it spun to touch Grimm’s pale skin just beneath the white jawbone. The visible pulse there remained steady.

Ichigo asked, “What have you done to the real Grimmjow? I’d like you to take me to him now.”

“Dick,” the former arrancar huffed out and crossed his arms.

“That’s usually my line to you,” Ichigo replied with a smirk and shouldered his sword.

“Look, Ichigo, I may have wanted to fuck you, but I decided I want what we have more. I would miss being able to fight you and whatever it is the fuck we do.”

Ichigo’s lip curled. “Right you miss whatever the fuck we do that’s not really fucking. I get it. I’m glad you explained everything so clearly.”

“Why are you such a dick tonight?” Grimmjow demanded.

“Maybe because I suddenly didn’t know what to think of you? I never expected you to want to fuck me!” Ichigo ran his hands through his hair and then shook his head. “And then how the hell am I supposed to deal with you after saying ‘no’”?

“Deal with me? You don’t have to ‘deal with me’ you just have to fight me.” Grimm stepped into his personal space so that they were only an inch apart.

“You’re right. ‘deal’ is the wrong word. ‘Interact’ is a better word. And no, I’m not going to stop fighting you unless you want to.”

“I don’t.”

Ichigo gave a half smile. “Good.” But his heart was pounding too fast and not because he wanted to fight Grimm, but because he was too aware of the other man in other ways no, ways he’d never considered before. Things like how far he had to look up to meet the intense blue eyes and how powerful Grimm was. He smelled like alcohol, a bit like sweat, and a lot like Grimmjow.

Ichigo didn’t know how to process his newfound awareness. “I heard you have a mission leaving tomorrow. That’s why I wanted to talk to you about Hanataro tonight.”

Grimm nodded. “Yeah we won’t be back for at least two weeks.”

“Alright,” Ichigo said. “Don’t have too much fun.”

Grimmjow clicked his tongue. “What use are missions otherwise?”

Ichigo sighed. “TRY to listen to Kenpachi?”

Grimm’s laughter echoed in the darkness long after he was gone.

\----------------------------------------

“Ichigo! What the fuck are you doing? You almost lost your fucking hand! You haven’t been paying proper attention. What are you fucking thinking about?” Renji shoved him against the wall of the training compound for the Fifth Squad.

Ichigo grunted, out of breath from the force of the impact. His arm hurt like fucking hell. He had been fighting Renji and slipped up. Zabimaru had gotten him. He could feel the blood dripping off the tips of his fingers.

He looked away from Renji, unable to meet the crimson eyes. Ichigo couldn’t admit what was wrong with him when he hardly knew or dared to admit it to himself.

“Just fuck him King! Don’t play coy like some girl,” Shiro yelled at him. “You gonna get us killed like this! You know you want him!”

Ichigo shook his head and mentally yelled at Shiro to fuck off.

“Ichigo, tell me what’s wrong,” Renji demanded, now directly in Ichigo’s face. “Is it really this Grimmjow thing?”

Ichigo’s head jerked up and their eyes met. “How?” Ichigo stuttered out.

“Everyone knows, Ichigo. You think I hadn’t heard about my fuka-taicho?”

Ichigo’s body slumped around the hand holding him against the concrete wall.

“What I want to know is why this is bothering you so much. You turned him down. Is he still bothering you? Do you need me to..”

Ichigo straightened up. “No!” He interrupted. “I can handle Grimm myself. I don’t need your help.”

“Then what the fuck has you so distracted that you let Zabimaru almost cut your fucking hand off, not to mention you’ve been zoning in and out for the last week, since the eleventh has been gone? Are you pining for him?”

Ichigo glared at Renji, who of course just grinned back. “I just want to fight him and kick his ass.”

“Huh.” Renji let Ichigo go and stepped back. “Get your ass to the fourth.”

Ichigo swung Zangetsu onto his back and then grabbed his injured arm before turning away.

“Oh, and Ichigo, if you can’t find a way to focus, I’ll find one for you.”

\------------------------

Ichigo stood on the wall that surrounded the 5th and stared in the direction of the Senkaimon as rain pelted his form. In the distance lightning crashed, wind whipped his cloak up around his knees. Hopefully today was the day. Grimmjow was getting back with the 11th soon.

Ichigo would leave Grimm alone today if he got back; but tomorrow -tomorrow, Grimm was going to get his ass royally kicked. How dare he invade Ichigo’s life like this, his very marrow. It was like the first time they met but worse. Then he could only imagine how he was going to end the Arrancar, how much he hated Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez because of his strength and the evil he represented.

Now Ichigo felt that Grimm had invaded every cell and festered there. Ichigo couldn’t sit still, he couldn’t concentrate, he couldn’t sleep. If he did sleep it was with visions of the blue haired menace surrounding him, over him, under him. They clashed with swords, with words, in bed and out. He wanted to feel Grimm inside him, claiming him, like he’d never let anyone do. Not that others hadn’t fucked him, but something craved Grimm and that tore Ichigo up. He was self-sufficient. What he needed he trained for, worked hard for, nearly died for, whatever it took. But no, this was something else.

He swore he could feel that body over him in those sweaty dream, wrecking him in the sheets in ways he had never wanted. That bothered the hell out of him. No, it scared the shit out of him. And so he had decided he was going to do what he always did when something scared him, head straight at it.

Grimm didn’t get back that day or the one after that.

A week passed and they hadn’t returned. Ichigo felt like he was stretched too thin. He couldn’t believe he was worried about the asshole and his crazy Captain. Hell the whole damn squad was batshit insane. Why weren’t they back yet? What if Grimm was dead?

Ichigo was attempting to do paperwork but was really doing more staring at the far wall of his office when Renji came sauntering in.

“I figured you’d want to know that the 11th finally returned. From what I hear, Blue is still in one piece, since you want to kick his ass and all.”

The brush in Ichigo’s hand broke and ink splattered. “They’re back?”

Renji ran a hand over his bushy ponytail. “Nothin I say will make you wait will it?”

Ichigo grinned wildly at him. He’d planned to give the former Arrancar a night to rest, but Ichigo’s patience had long since expired. “No.”

“Beat the crap out of him.”

Ichigo’s laugh sounded rather evil to anyone unlucky enough to hear it.

\-----------------------

Grimmjow was plodding grumpily behind Feathers on his way back to the 11th Squad’s barracks when he felt a sudden spike Ichigo’s reiatsu. Before he could do anymore than register it, his hakama was grabbed and he was being dragged out of Seireitei.

Since it was Ichigo, and he was enjoying the burst of adrenaline, he decided to go with it for the moment. Once they were over the huge wall and into the shanty town outside the Shinigami city, he called over his shoulder, “Kurosaki, what’s up?”

“I’m going to kick your ass!” Ichigo called back at him.

Grimmjow narrowed his eyes. Not that he didn’t like the idea, but this was quite a new way to go about it. “Did you miss me so much you had to kidnap me?”

Grimmjow found himself face to snarling face with Ichigo. “Shut the fuck up. I did not miss you. We are going to the fucking training grounds.” Ichigo flung him South.

As the wind brushed by Grimmjow’s body and he used his reiatsu to right himself, he considered his options. The orange-haired Shinigami was obviously upset about something and Grimmjow was betting it was something more than the tiny healer they had talked about when he’d left for the mission. He could stay here and argue about it. Then they’d start a fight here in a populated area where they would cause damage and piss off people, like his Captain and the So-taicho, or he could go to the training grounds where he and Kurosaki could really go at it.

He shrugged. Who was he to deny Kurosaki, especially when it benefitted himself? They raced side by side, of course making it a challenge, anything with the Shinigami was a challenge. It was a chilly afternoon but they were more than hot enough to make up for that.

Grimmjow turned toward the younger man when they passed the opening to the training grounds when he heard the word that only beget more questions.

“Bankai!”

Shit! “Grind, Pantera!” Grimmjow called out in shock as the white blue light swirled around black clad man. He barely had time to get a claw up to block Zangetsu as it came straight at him. “What the fuck, Kurosaki!”

“You’re going to have to do better than that to stop me!” the shinigami taunted as he sliced Grimmjow in the side with his second blade. The laughter that rang out sounded a hell of a lot more hollow than human.

Grimmjow spun, his leg extended in a roundhouse that snapped at an ankle and backed his opponent off. Now he was pissed. First blood had gone to Kurosaki? No fucking way was that going to continue.

He growled low in his throat, his tail thrashing the air. He no longer cared why Kurosaki wanted to fight. Now he just wanted to beat the bastard, to make him bleed too.

They sent each other flying back and forth through reiatsu heavy air as the cavern rumbled like thunder. They both bled. Ichigo had a black eye.

The whiny sound of a cero echoed around them as Grimmjow collected it in his hand and flung it at the half-bare-chested Kurosaki and Ichigo blocked it with a Getsuga Tensho.

It wasn’t to be though. No matter how Grimmjow had trained, and he’d trained hard, Kurosaki with his tanto was unbeatable, and he was fucking toying with Grimmjow, bleeding him. Even with his Hierro, Grimmjow had cuts all over him. Blood dripped from everywhere, front, back, arms and legs. There was only two cuts on his face though, one on his forehead and one on his cheek, but Grimmjow knew Kurosaki had been picking each and every spot he’d wanted to open Grimmjow’s armored skin. It infuriated him. In the past he would have just kept throwing himself at his opponent. He was older now, more mature, at least he liked to think so. He wasn’t sure how much blood he had to keep doing this. There were at least eighteen cuts Cris-crossing his chest flowing down to mingle with those open over his abs. He had nine perfectly placed slices on each side, matching ones that showed Ichigo’s skill.

Grimmjow bent at the waist. He kept his hands apart ready for any attack, despite knowing, especially now, that he’d be too slow, too much of his blood was dripping onto the rock and sand beneath him. He had to reevaluate what was going on here. This wasn’t just a fight. Kurosaki didn’t fight like this. It wasn’t his style. He was cleaner -- this was… personal.

“Kurosaki, you’re pissed about something, right?”

A black blur and Grimmjow had his hands up in time to block a kick that had him tumbling back into a pile of stone and breaking it apart. Aside from having the breath slightly knocked out of him and losing enough blood to leave his outline in the pile of rocks in his wake, he was fine. He ran a bloody, clawed hand through his hair and shook out the dust. There was a blur and he tried to block but ended up with another slice, this one rather distressingly high on his thigh.

He didn’t see Kurosaki in the settling dust.

“Is this about the me asking about the fucking thing? I thought we were good on that. Maybe this is this some kind of blood bonding,” he tried to joke. There was no response. He grunted.

“You’re toying with me. I don’t like being toyed with. So I thought I’d show you what it felt like,” Kurosaki said from somewhere in the shadows.

“Shiro, is that you?” Grimmjow asked.

“Nope, this is all Ichigo, I’m just here for the ride,” the hollow answered back in full odd voice.

“I told you I was cool with us just being friends. I agreed with that,” Grimmjow said although he wasn’t really sure he was. The Shinigami spent a hell of a lot of time filling up his day and night dreams. But he didn’t want to lose the man altogether either, so he supposed it was the best deal.

“I’m stronger than you are. Admit it Grimmjow. I could kill you here and now if I wanted to.”

Grimmjow searched the shadows for a sign of the shadows for Kurosaki. He was growing increasingly worried about the man and pissed off at the same time. “What the fuck Kurosaki? What is going on?”

Kurosaki never rubbed his strength in, it wasn’t who he was. And…

Grimmjow was against a boulder with Kurosaki in front of him. He gasped out air as he hit hard. Kurosaki’s sclera were black and pupils yellow. They tracked back and forth over Grimmjow’s face. The pulse under the pale jaw beat wildly.

Kurosaki had the tanto against Grimmjow’s throat. It pierced his skin with a cold prick. “I could kill you right fucking now, Grimm.” The yellow eyes narrowed. “And you couldn’t do a damn thing. You are the closest that anyone could come to stopping me lately and you can’t do anything else can you?” Kurosaki licked his lips. “Do you admit I’m stronger, Grimm?”

Grimm felt blood run down his neck. Every part of Grimmjow wanted to rebel. It wanted him to fight, to deny the assertion to the last drop of blood. Yet he knew Kurosaki was better than him.. Kurosaki wanted to hear the words for some reason Grimmjow didn’t understand.

“Kurosaki… Ichigo,” Grimmjow asked softly, touching the white masked cheek with the tips of his fingers.

The Shinigami and the knife to Grimmjow’s throat was gone.

 

\------------------------------------

Ichigo sat on a boulder watching the sun rise over a waterfall as his hollow healed him after his fight with Grimm. He was desperately tired but didn’t dare sleep. He didn’t want what had happened to find its way into his nightmares.

He only just felt the huge reiatsu when it was right behind him. He jumped to his feet readying himself for the fight he was certain was going to ensue only to find Kenpachi laughing at him.

“What?” He yelled in exasperation, still holding his zanpakuto between them.

“Sit down Kurosaki. You beat the crap out of my Sixth, I fully intend to get retribution, but I’ll do that later, when you’re healed.” He grinned that shark-like smile with all his teeth that made Ichigo shiver and then sat on the boulder. “Sit.” He waved his massive hand, indicating the much smaller seat.

Ichigo sheathed his swords and sat. He was far too close to the massive man for comfort, actually able to feel his body heat. Ichigo was suddenly reminded how much physically smaller he was.

“Che.” Ichigo crossed his arms and stared at the falling water wishing for some of the peace he was beginning to find before the Devil Captain had found him.

“You want to explain why you bled my Sixth like that?”

Ichigo froze. “No.”

“You ever bleed anyone like that?”

“Of course not.”

“Then why would you cut up my Sixth, who you say is your friend, until the blood soaks his clothes and clots fall off him as he walks? You don’t just do that in a fight. Don’t make all those slices that gape open, showing pink skin like mouths that are screaming, bubbling blood unless you want something your opponent won’t give or you desperately need to prove something. What was it Kurosaki?”

The image of blood dripping off Grimm, of the skin of his neck giving way under Ichigo’s tanto had Ichigo bending off the rock and throwing up over and over until he was shaking.

As he lost his balance and was about to fall off, Kenpachi grabbed his arm and guided him down to the stream. “Wash your face and rinse your mouth.”

Ichigo nodded, keeping his head turned away as if that would keep Kenpachi from knowing he was crying.

A little later Ichigo sat with his back against a tree. He was so very tired. “Kenpachi?” He got a grunt from the captain lying in the grass at his feet. “Did you ever want to not be this powerful?”

The breeze blew across the little pond and a leaf fell from the tree above Ichigo into his lap.

“No.”

“I didn’t think I would either.” Ichigo twirled the green leaf between his fingers. “But sometimes I get tired of that being all anybody wants me for.”

“Then destroy them and move on, Kurosaki. Don’t waste time on the ones that shouldn’t matter.”

“How do I know the ones that matter?” Ichigo asked.

“How the fuck am I supposed to know how you know?” Kenpachi growled. “I knew when she hit me in the face and made me bleed.”

Ichigo laughed. “I always wondered how that happened.” Ichigo said of Nell and Kenpachi’s relationship. He pulled up his knees and put his forehead on them. Did this mean Grimm was the one for him? Wow, he had really fucked this up. “What the fuck am I supposed to do now after I basically tortured him?”

“Grow a pair. After you get healed and get some sleep. Besides, knowing him he probably just respects you more for this.”

 

\------------------------------------

Grimmjow wasn’t surprised that it was the pain in the ass queen of cold who woke first as he stood there beside the bed of Rukia and Renji. She froze for a few moments and then sighed and opened her eyes. Once their eyes met, she elbowed her lover who was spooned behind her.

The larger man grunted. “Rukia?”

“You have a visitor, idiot. At least I’m assuming he’s here for you and not me?”

Grimmjow nodded to her, the left side of his lips curling up a bit. Then he forced himself to study the decorations on the wall rather than the naked man and woman in the low bed.

The large scroll on the wall above the bed had the flower symbol for the division. There was a pale desk with a brush and ink well. A case held scrolls and clothes were strewn about the floor.

“Grimmjow? What the fuck are you doing here?” Renji asked as he was climbing out of bed in the nude grabbing for his zanpakuto. Grimmjow waved him off with a hand. “Get dressed. We need to talk. I am not here to cause trouble.”

“You cause trouble no matter where you go,” the woman said from the bed but she had grabbed the redhead's wrist. “I think it best you talk with him, Renji.”

“Fine. Go to the kitchen, I’ll meet you there.”

“Che, figures she’d have better reiatsu sensing skills than you despite you being a captain.” He left the room to the mixed sounds of Red’s cursing as the captain tripped and her laughter.

Grimmjow had started water for tea and was sitting at the table when Red came in wearing a pink, flowered kimono. The captain pulled out a chair across from him, turned it around and sat down.

Grimmjow lifted a brow at the garment but said nothing about it.

“So why are you here?” The captain asked.

Grimmjow scratched the back of his head. “Is Kurosaki… okay?”

Red narrowed his eyes. “You fought.”

Grimmjow nodded.

“Hanataro came and did some healing.”

Grimmjow nodded again.

Silence settled around them except for the sound of the flames heating the water. Red leaned forward. “How badly were you hurt?”

Grimmjow shook his head and looked away. He couldn’t believe he was about to admit this to another man. It wasn’t that he’d said it, it was more that he’d been in the position to say it. But this was Kurosaki and to Grimmjow’s knowledge he’d never acted like this and that.. Bothered him enough that he needed to do something about it.

“Grimmjow,” Red said tiredly, “You came to me.”

“Has… has Kurosaki ever.... Even to his enemies… made them..forced them to tell him he was stronger?”

Red’s chair scraped as he moved closer. “Look at me and tell me what you mean.” Red’s voice was flat and serious now.

The kettle whistled and the door to the kitchen was pushed aside with a thwack and the Ice Queen strolled in and took it off the burner and started pulling out cups… for three onto a lacquered tray.

“Grimmjow, tell me what happened!” Red stood and slammed his hands on the table.

“I didn’t mean to hurt him.” Grimmjow’s mouth froze shut after the words he couldn’t believe he’d said. They were true but he hadn’t meant to say them. Not now, not to anyone that wasn’t Kurosaki certainly. He looked away again, out at the glimmering torches in the courtyard of the Fifth.

The small hand on his shoulder made him jump her voice was firm but quiet. “I don’t think you did. Just tell us what happened. Tell us why you’re here.”

Grimmjow nodded, he looked at her, they were almost nose to nose in height despite the fact that he was sitting. He wasn’t sure he’d want her to know these things. He looked at Red with a raised brow. The captain shrugged and Grimmjow understood. Once Rukia was here, there was no way she was going to leave. He rubbed his face with his hands. “We fought, full out and at the end, he played with me. He bled me badly, until… . He.. demanded I say he was stronger.” Just the thoughts made him feel ill.

To his left, the Ice Queen gasped but it was Red’s pale face and quiet groan that made Grimmjow wonder if they understood.

“I’ve been tortured before by much better.” He shrugged. “Just so you know I refused to say it. And, Shiro said he was just along for the ride so the hollow wasn’t the cause of it. I’m not worried about the pain he caused me, although it hurt like fuck. And fuck I hate losing! It was like that something inside Kurosaki is so bad right now that he felt the need to bleed someone and I don’t know why! And I don’t think I can just go ask him.” Grimmjow looked into Red’s eyes. “Do you know why?”

“I might.”

Grimmjow let out a breath. “Help him figure it out would you? Because I’m pretty certain what I want to do with him isn’t going to be helpful.” Grimmjow nodded to the Ice Queen and left.

 

\-------------------------------

The third day after the fight, Ichigo was sitting at his desk pretending to do paperwork when Renji pulled Ichigo aside and stared at him. “You look like shit. I put Rukia in charge, you are coming with me.”

Ichigo opened his mouth but Renji shook his head. “Don’t say a single word, you will follow me.”

Ichigo set his chin but the look in his Captain’s eyes told Ichigo he better just keep his trap shut and follow.

Renji led him at a blazing shunpo pace to the underground training room that Ichigo had first discovered his Bankai in. He almost refused to go there. He didn’t want a reminder of the place he had nearly killed Grimm at.

Renji came to a stop bent over and heaving in breaths. He looked around at the devastation. “What the fuck happened here?”

When he received no answer, he glared at his lieutenant. “Now,” he said between gasps, “You are going to tell me what the hell is going on with you or so help me I am going to beat the fucking crap out of you.”

Ichigo looked at his sweaty best friend. He always could move faster than his older friend but he was breathing hard and sweating too. “As if you could kick my ass.”

Renji barked out a laugh. “Right now I could. Hell, Rukia could. You can’t concentrate for shit. I was trying to leave you the hell alone to see if it was getting any better but it’s only getting worse.”

Ichigo looked up from his feet. “I told you, I wanted to kick the crap out of Grimmjow. I did.” He gestured at the mess with a tilt of his head. “It’s fine now.”

Renji shook his head. “You didn’t want to fight him this badly this during the War. No, Ichigo, this was different. Fuck, Ichigo, don’t you know you can tell me anything? What the fuck is going on with you?”

Ichigo’s laugh was involuntary and dry. He smothered it with his hand.

Renji peered at him. “You can.”

“No, Renji, I think there are somethings that are just better not talked about,” Ichigo said and nodded. “Thanks for your concern. Let’s head back.”

Renji put his hand on Ichigo’s shoulder, where it was shrugged off. The pressure felt heavier than it should have. “Ichigo, what the fuck is it you think you can’t talk to me about?”

Ichigo started walking away. He brushed a hair out of his face. “You wouldn’t get it alright? Just let it be. I’m heading back.”

“It’s got to be about sex. And considering I’m like a century and a half older than you, I’m a hell of a lot more likely to know about it than you think.”

Ichigo pulled up and stood as still as a board, wishing he could just disappear. This was not a conversation he wanted to have with his best friend, but he had no one else to talk to. “Renji, stop. Please.”

“You don’t think I know anything about gay sex? I go both ways or rather I did at one time.”

Ichigo closed his eyes against that image. Renji was a good looking guy, he could admit that. Now though he was with Rukia, the way it should have been for a long time. He just didn’t want to imagine his friends having sex.

“Huh,” Ichigo got out before he had to clear his throat. Surely though Renji wouldn’t understand Ichigo’s dreams, his cravings.

“Do you top or bottom?” Renji asked.

Ichigo started walking toward the cavern’s opening. He wasn’t doing this. He was the strongest man in three worlds.

“So you top,” Renji answered his own question. “But I didn’t think you ever dated men.”

“Just leave it alone,” Ichigo insisted.

“What would you do if our positions were reversed, Ichigo? Would you be able to let it go?”

Ichigo stopped again. He grit his teeth, with a turn he drew Zangetsu and with movements ingrained in his body, swung his zanpakuto toward the floor and yelled, “Getsuga Tensho.” An angry fang of black sliced through the cavern just to release his anger.

He knew that if the roles were reversed he’d do exactly what Renji was doing. He’d hound his friend until he knew what was wrong and he wouldn’t give up. He hated it. It meant he had to give in or Renji would just make things worse.

“I would fail you,” Ichigo said plainly. “I wouldn’t be able to help you.”

“In this instance maybe. That’s why our roles are reversed here. Ichigo you have done so much for me. Let me help you with this. You helped me get together with Rukia.”

Ichigo nodded but when he thought about his feelings about Grimm, about what he’d done to him, he felt shame roll through him. He sheathed Zangetsu and held his hands out before him. He stared at them. “I don’t understand myself. I’m ashamed.”

“Just to make sure we are talking about the same thing, you mean this thing Grimmjow started right?”

Ichigo nodded.

“He wanted to fuck with you right?”

Ichigo nodded he couldn’t say how much he really didn’t want to have this conversation.

“You said no.”

Ichigo nodded again.

“He backed off right?”

Ichigo grunted.

“So explain the problem.”

“I want him.” Ichigo looked up into Renji’s face and saw nothing but curiosity and concern. “But I think I want…”

“You want a relationship with him?” Renji guessed when Ichigo fell quiet. “That might be hard to get.”

Ichigo nodded and then shook his head. “Yes, I mean no.” He sighed. “I think I might want more than a one night stand but that’s not it. It’s that I want him..”

After another long minute of silence, “Ichigo, do you want to bottom?”

Ichigo stopped himself from reaching for Zangetsu out of anger and then let his hand drop by his side. How could Renji say it so easily? Visions of a sweaty Grimmjow over him, touching him intimately where no one else had, fuck. “I’m stronger than him. I proved it! Shit! I carved my strength into his body.” The memory of Grimm dripping with blood had Ichigo rubbing his hand over his face wanting to wipe the blood away.

“It’s not about that,” Renji shook his head. He blew out a breath and smoothed his ponytail. “How many men have you been with, Ichigo?”

 He pulled his mind back to the conversation. “A few,” he said reluctantly.

“Ichigo, look at me.”

Ichigo turned away from the deep chasm that now marked the training grounds and met Renji’s crimson gaze.

“Did they make a big deal about how strong you are?”

Ichigo’s chest was so tight he couldn’t breathe. He felt bound up, he had to move, get away. He turned and started walking.

A grab to his arm had him startling. “Yes!” He yelled. “Yes, they all did.”

Renji stared at him and then frowned. “They all did, the girls too?”

“Almost all.”

“How big a deal?”

Ichigo blushed.

“Like an intimate deal, playing reiatsu games and stuff?”

Ichigo’s stomach curled. “A lot of times they got off on it. One of them wanted me to hurt them, bleed them with my reaitsu. It went way too far. After that I was really careful to set boundaries. But that was only one. I told him I wouldn’t do any more,” he said defensively after a second, “I have had a decent sex life Renji.”

“Fuck,” Renji said viciously. “I can totally see Rangiku wanting to having fun that way, nothing serious but if it already bothered you...” She and Ichigo had dated for a few months.

Ichigo was blindingly red now. Talking with Renji about sex like this was just...

“It’s not bad to want to give up control, Ichigo,” Renji said baldly.

Ichigo ran shaking hands through his hair and looked down at his feet. “I know that. People did that with me all the time. I get that. And it’s not that… or I don’t know what it is. But every time I close my eyes, every time I blink I see him over me, holding me down...making me...making me want him. I feel his power over ME… and I want that… crave it.” He met Renji’s wide eyes. “What the fuck is wrong with me? I’m too powerful for that!”

“Nothing is wrong with that, Ichigo. It’s not about how powerful you are at all. It’s about what you want and need. It’s not wrong to let go as long as you can trust your partner not to hurt you. Can you trust him?”

Ichigo was silent a long time. His mind was whirling. “I don’t think he’d hurt... I’d like to think he wouldn’t do anything I wouldn’t want… But.. I can’t..” The ache was more intense now. He wanted. He wanted Grimm. “But why would I want what I started to hate doing to other people?”

“You do know you can have sex without the power games right?” Renji asked.

Ichigo gave him a dry look. The thought of all that just pure muscle that Grimm had, the shape of him, damn that turned him on. What if Grimm just fucked him and left? He felt gutted. Fuck he was having fucking mood swings!

Renji smirked. “What do Shiro and Zangetsu have to say about all of this?”

Ichigo glared at Renji. “They’ve been silent. Neither of them are answering me.”

“Sometimes you can’t help what you want, but I can’t tell you what Grimmjow and you would be like. Actually I don’t know that I want to think about it.” Renji scrunched up his face. “I’m sure Rukia will think it’s hot as hell, but I just…” Renji ran a large hand over his face. “What I’m trying to say, is I think you’re making a much bigger deal out of this than you need to, Ichigo. I understand that this bothers you, and I can see with your past why. I think if you talk to Grimm, and set boundaries that he’ll listen to, you’ll be fine.”

Ichigo raised his right brow incredulously.

“Yes I know, he has to listen So-taicho and Kenpachi most of the time. But I think he respects you that much. Besides you can kick his ass if he doesn’t. And then I’ll kick his ass, and Rukia will kick his ass and his Captain will kick his ass and…”

Ichigo couldn’t help but laugh even though his heart ached.

\---------

Ichigo, as Vice-Captain of the Fifth, would not normally have his own place. He’d have his own room off the barracks. Being the savior of three worlds did come with some perks and this was one he had allowed them to bestow upon him. He really craved the being alone, especially since sometimes the hero worship, even after twenty or so years, was bad at times.

He wakes again from a night terror of him killing Grimm and bathing in his blood, while laughing about how much stronger he is than him. The sheets and he are covered in sweat. “Fuck!”

He sat up and threw the clingy sheets aside, rubbed his face with his hands. He hadn’t killed Grimm. He HADN’T. There had just been so much blood. No matter how much he washed, he couldn’t get it out of his head. And it if hadn’t been that dream, he’d probably have had one of he and Grimm tangled in sweaty sheets that might have made him cum in his sleep. Damn it if it wasn’t worth it to sleep any more. Worse were the dreams that were some freaky mix of the two with blood and sex.

He just wants peaceful sleep. Hell he just wants the regular nightmares back.

He twisted to the left and then right, sighing as his back popped and then released. He had to deal with power thing. He supposed taking time spend in his inner world would help and maybe train some more would hopefully take care of some of it. Maybe. Unfortunately, it wasn’t about him gaining power. It was him suddenly thinking differently about what he had.

Well until he was certain his nightmares wouldn’t come to pass, there was only one thing he could do.  
\--------------------------

Ichigo looked steadily at Renji later that morning. He knew he looked like shit. Hell, he felt like shit. Zombies had nothing on him. “I won’t spar with you or anyone until I’m… safe to be around again.”

“What the hell kind of help are you going to be around here then?” Renji asked, half seriously.

Ichigo huffed and crossed his arms and looked over at where Rukia was drilling the sixth in formation. He didn’t see what the big deal was. “I can do my duties and help with the Fifth. I just won’t spar with them or you. I’ll keep working on the.. other when I have time.” Something inside him just didn’t sit right. He had to figure it out.

“I wanted to spar with you,” Renji narrowed his eyes, looking Ichigo over. “Zabimaru wanted to try something out.”

“Yeah, sorry bout that,” Ichigo mumbled and walked away.

That night he took the time to sit with his Zanpakuto. He gained the inner world but neither of his inner denizens are around to speak with him. Ichigo spent another night twisting in the horrors of knowing he is able to torture his friend nearly to the point of death and in the next breath craving him so badly he aches.

At midday, Ichigo was doing more dreaded paperwork. Scrolls  pilwereed as high as his shoulder on his left, the TO DO pile. The DONE pile was elbow height on his right. Since Renji really despises paperwork it, despite the fact that Byakuya trained him to be excellent at it, the red-headed Captain put most of it off on Ichigo. He also suspected that there is more shoved in just because Ichigo won’t spar with Renji.

He frowned and signed off on the quarterly purchase of rice when he feels it deep in his bones.

Dread filed Ichigo as he lays the brush down beside the ink. This will probably not end well. He stood and moved around his desk. He debated making a run for it, but decided that if he man’s up and explains things, hopefully an understanding will be struck. With a look back at his desk, half glad for a break, he walked out of his office to greet the Devil Captain.

 

\-----------------------------

Grimmjow is sitting at his table in his hakama eating when Renji knocks at the door. He has to admit he is quite curious and finds himself worried about Kurosaki as he shrugs on a kosode and leaves it open. He opens the door and steps back. “Returning the visit? How polite you are.”

Renji grins. “Fuck off.” He says as he walks into Grimmjow’s home.

“I was eating lunch, you want anything? Tea?” Grimmjow offers as he leads them to the table in the small kitchen.

His house is quite small, but he is happy he got his own space, he wouldn’t have made it in the barracks with the others, he knew.

They had just sat down, with Grimmjow pouring tea when Kenpachi slammed the front door open.

“You better fix the lock on that!” Grimmjow yelled.

“Yeah, yeah!” The huge Captain appeared in the kitchen. “You having a secret tea party with another captain? You thinking about joining the Fifth?”

Grimmjow grinned at him. “It’s not secret. And yeah, I’d be the Sixth of the Fifth! That would be badass! Fuck no asshole! What the hell do you want?”

“Probably the same thing I do,” Renji said.

Now Grimmjow was really interested. He lifted a brow and waited.

“Aren’t you goin’ ta pour your captain tea?” Kenpachi asked.

“Hell no, you broke my door.”

Kenpachi grunted.

Renji looked at the massive man accusingly. “Well go ahead, tell Grimmjow that you ran Ichigo through.”

“What!?” Grimmjow’s chair went flying back as he came to his feet. His skin felt chilled and yet he had never been more ready to kill someone than he was right then. He barely kept himself from drawing Pantera but his hand hovered over the hilt.

Kenpachi looked over Grimmjow’s shoulder to Renji. “Those are real feelings right there.”

“You need to explain right now,” Grimmjow growled. He could feel Pantera pacing in the back of his mind.

“Ichigo has decided he’s not going to spar.” Renji explained. “Not after the… thing with you.”

Okay, that was kinda interesting. Grimmjow glared at Kenpachi. “What does that have to do with with him getting run through?”

“I had told him that he owed me for the damage to you,” Kenpachi said. “So I went over there to collect. I was certain he’d deflect the blow.”

“He just stood there?” Grimmjow said incredulously.

“He said he wouldn’t fight until he was sure he wouldn’t want to cut me a thousand times and bleed me.” Kenpachi scratched the back of his head, elbow hitting the ceiling, making him glare at it. “I told him it sounded like fun.”

“Thousand huh?” Grimmjow muttered. “Felt like it.” He looked back at where Renji sat sipping tea. “So what do you want with me?”

“Fix him. You broke him. I want my best friend back, the one who loves to fight.”

Grimmjow looked at Kenpachi. “You’ll pay for that.”

His captain grinned a toothy grin. “Can’t wait. But fix Kurosaki first would ya?”

“I don’t fix things, I break things. I’m destruction, remember?”

“Yeah, well you certainly have taken Ichigo apart. You are the only one who can put him back together. Go talk to him. Get him to tell you what is really bothering him since you asked to fuck him. It might just solve both your problems.” Renji got up and pushed his chair in.

Grimmjow crossed his arms. “Oh? And what’s my problem?”

“You haven’t fucked anyone since Ichigo turned you down, have you?” Renji asked as he walked out of the kitchen.

“Captains are fucking meddling bastards! Stay out of my house!”

“Go get your man, Jaegerjaquez,” Kenpachi said in his deep voice as he followed Renji out.

Grimmjow stared after them and then grinned. Did that mean that Kurosaki could be his?

_____________

 

Ichigo had never broken the habit of laying on the roof of his house, but more people visited him now since most of the population was able to able to hop up with no issue. He had his head up near the crown and his feet near the eves. He found that laying there, close to the night sky filled with glittering stars and the nearly full moon, with the cool wind blowing over his body was calming. He didn’t know what the hell he was going to do to get past all this shit that was going on. Maybe if he could just get through life not sleeping.

“You want to tell me what the fuck is going on in that mind of yours?” Grimm asked as he landed near Ichigo’s left foot.

Ichigo forced his body to stay relaxed even though the fingers behind his head tightened in his hair. “Not really.”

“How about I take a guess?”

“How about you don’t,” Ichigo’s left foot twitched involuntarily as if it wanted to get closer to the other man.

“Why don’t you tell me about why you are pissed off at me, Kurosaki,” Grimm said as he laid next to Ichigo, on his side facing the younger man.

Ichigo could feel the blue eyes on him. “I’m always pissed at you.”

“You don’t always slice me up.”

Ichigo winced at that. He pulled his feet up so his knees were bent. “True. I’m hoping that’s a one time event.”

“Trust me when I say that I am too. That was pretty brutal for you, Kurosaki.”

Ichigo took a deep breath hoping it would fill the hollow feeling inside him but knowing it wouldn’t. “I’d say I’m sorry but that doesn’t even begin to cover…”

“Kurosaki…” Grimm broke in. “Don’t. Don’t apologize.”

Ichigo sat up and looked down on Grimm. The way he was laying showed off the bone jaw on the side of his face. It was very bright in the half-moon. “At the least I owe you that,” he said in confusion.

Grimm sat up, one leg bent, the other straight, an arm over the bent knee. “Obviously I brought up some monster when I asked to fuck you. That is what brought all this up, isn’t it?”

Ichigo looked away, he couldn’t stand meeting that gaze any longer.

“Look at me, Kurosaki. Tell me, was that it, or was it something else? Since you took it out on me, I’m thinking that was it.”

Ichigo’s fists clenched as the heat and horror he felt in his stomach expanded. He didn’t want to admit this, couldn’t talk about this. He started to get up but a cool hand gripped his forearm.

“Kurosaki... Ichigo, talk to me.”

“What I did to you… I’ve never done to my worst enemy.”

Grimm huffed. “I know, I was your worst enemy at one time, remember? And now I’m someone who...cares about you. So tell me, Ichigo. Tell me why my wanting to fuck you made you need so badly to prove you’re stronger than me. I wouldn’t have taken you against your will. You know that.”

Ichigo stood. “As if you could have.” He felt warmth as Grimm came to stand behind him and despite his turmoil, it felt right.

They stood there like that for a while and then Grimm was gone and Ichigo had a moment to feel bereft before Grimm was in front of him and tossing a shinai at him. Ichigo caught it with both hands and looked down at it as if it was an unknown being. “What the fuck?”

“It’s a shinai, Kurosaki, you practice fight with them,” Grimm said dryly.

Ichigo looked up to see Grimm had one too. He was holding it in one hand and had it propped against a shoulder. “No, shit, Grimm. Why do you have these?”

“For the usual reasons.”

“You want to practice fight with these on my roof. At night?” Ichigo said incredulously.

“You may not catch on quickly but it’s good to see that even an old man of nearly forty still can process some things.”

“Oi! You bastard!” Ichigo had the shinai in his hand and ready to swing before he even thought about it. Then he remembered that he wasn’t going to spar until he was certain he wasn’t going to hurt anyone anymore, especially the man in front of him.

He let the tip drop to the ground. “It’s not going to happen.”

“What the fuck, Kurosaki?”

“I made you bleed! I fucking tortured you!” The words made him feel like he was the one being sliced open.

“And what are you going to do with a shinai? Give me splinters?” Grimm demanded.

Ichigo narrowed his eyes. “You don’t get it. I won’t fight anyone until I figure out what is wrong with me.”

Grimm took a step closer to Ichigo until they were inches from each other. “No, you don’t get it. There is nothing wrong with you.”

“Grimm, what do you want with your life?”

“Right now, I just want you to show me you haven’t lost the fire that called to me in the first place.” Grimm thrusts and hits Ichigo on the top left torso. It’s a solid hit and would bruise if Ichigo didn’t have Shiro.

“Fuck you! I’m not doing this.”

Grimmjow struck Ichigo in the right thigh hard enough to make him wobble slightly.

Ichigo looked away, over his shoulder. “Leave me the fuck alone. You shouldn’t even want to be near me after what I did to you. I TORTURED YOU! I Ca..Like you now. There is obviously something wrong with me.”

Grimm leaned forward and whispered into Ichigo’s ear, “Why did you so badly need to prove you were stronger than me?”

Ichigo spun away only to be caught by the bicep.

Grimm’s voice was deep, the hand strong. “Was it because you want to top me when we fuck?”

Ichigo let out a gasp and ripped his arm away. His eyes were huge when they met Grimmjow’s blue in pure light of the moon.

“You’d be the first and only, Ichigo.”

Ichigo didn’t know how to process the words. Grimm would willingly bottom for him? He stood there frozen at the prospect. Yet that wasn’t what he wanted, what had sent him into such a tailspin. He opened his mouth but no words came out.

“I can’t do this,” he finally said and shunpo’d away.

When he thought he was far enough away, after he was outside the Seireitei, in the forest, he came to a stop. He was doubled over with emotion more than exhaustion. He hated himself. He never ran from his problems. But this, this he couldn’t just face.

He was grabbed from behind. He elbowed the attacker, who grunted and was about to throw them when it growled. “Shhh, it’s just me Ichigo. It’s ok. It’s Grimm.”


	2. The down and dirty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They find common ground, so to speak.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! If you served or are serving... thank you!

Ichigo found he could do no more than sag in the strong arms. “Why did you come after me?”

Ichigo looked into the trees ahead of him. Moonlight dappled the ground. He and Grimm were hidden in shadow. It gave an even stronger feeling of privacy. Leaves rustled in the breeze and bugs chirped.

Grimm had one loose arm around his upper chest, the other around Ichigo’s waist. “Because you’re a stubborn pain in the ass.”

Ichigo snorted. “Takes one to know one.”

“You’re right about that. Tell me what the hell is going on with you, right here, right now. I’m not going to let you go. The only way you’re getting away is if you fight me.”

Ichigo gave a token struggle but eventually just stood there. “It’s my fucking strength.”

“What about it?” Grimm asked when the sounds of the night became too loud. He didn’t force Ichigo to turn.

Ichigo felt like he was being strangled, by the words, not by Grimm’s arms, they felt bracing. “It got to the point that the power and the rep was all anyone wanted me for. It was a big fucking game to them. Fuck the strongest; fuck the savior of three worlds. See how hard it is to make him Dom me after I beg him to and then fight it. Reiatsu play. They all wanted it.”

Grimm rested his chin against Ichigo’s ear. “You’re too damn nice to tell them to fuck off.”

“I did after a while.” Ichigo shrugged.

“That’s why you don’t date or screw around. But you’re going to have to explain the fight. If you didn’t want to do any of that with me all you had to do was say it.” He sighed. “But you didn’t know that. Did you, not with my rep?”

Ichigo shook his head. Could he say it? “It’s more than that,” he said softly.

“Alright,” Grimm encouraged.

“Because I can’t stop envisioning some of that with you.”

Grimm’s hands tightened on Ichigo’s body and the smaller man’s breath caught. “I’m pretty certain I’m missing something important here, Ichigo.”

“I.. want to be.. I hate myself, because I want from you what I hate them for wanting.” Ichigo sagged.

“You just want me for my strength?” Grimm asked. There was something in his voice Ichigo couldn’t read.

Ichigo straightened and turned to face the other man and grabbed his biceps. This was important. “No, of course not. I mean yes you’re super strong and I like that a lot and I’d love to play with that sometime but not every time if there is a more than one time, hell if there is a one time after I’ve said all this.” His words ran together.

Grimm’s lips silenced him. They were strong and slid over his like they belonged there, moulded over his. His quick tongue came out to play and licked at Ichigo’s lips.

Ichigo groaned and welcomed Grimm’s hot tongue. He sucked on it and licked it as Grimm growled. Grimm’s large hand came up to grab orange tresses. The taste was rich and earthy.

Grimm’s warm breath caressed Ichigo’s ear. “Fuck yes I’m going to take you more than once, we can play however you want. I have no problem with any of that. You want me to dominate you?”

“I..I don’t know, not totally, I think. I just know I want you… over me, in me.”

Grimm had Ichigo up against a tree, their arousals rubbing together through their clothes. “Oh, hell yes, you’ll get that. At the very least you’ll have that. Fuck I can feel how excited you are. I never thought I’d feel you like this.”

Ichigo groaned as Grimm’s hand settled over his hard cock. “Let me touch you Ichigo. Let me stroke your hard cock and make you cum.”

Ichigo’s head fell back against the rough bark of the tree. “Shit yes.”

It took only seconds for Grimm to have Ichigo’s cock free. “You feel so good in my hand, so damn hot and hard. You’re going to cum for me aren’t you, just like this, out in the open.” Grimm rubbed his own hard cock against Ichigo’s hip as he spoke into Ichigo’s hair.

“You are too fucking good at that,” Ichigo half complained.

“Just practicing for you. And you should see what I can do with my mouth.”

Ichigo huffed a laugh mixed with a groan as heat curled in his gut. Grimm pressed a thumb into the slit and Ichigo arched. “And when do I get to see this level of greatness?”

“You want my mouth Ichi?” Grimm asked and licked up the side of Ichigo’s face.

“Oh fuck yes,” Ichigo couldn’t deny it at this point. “I want that brash mouth on my cock. Suck me Jaegerjaquez.”

Moonlight burst through the boughs near them, highlighting Grimm’s jawbone mask in the darkness. Ichigo would never forget the sight of Grimmjow kneeling before him, eyes hot and dancing. Grimm grinned and licked his lips and Ichigo licked his own then bit his lower lip in need.

Grimm began to lick up and down Ichigo’s hard length.

“Oh,” Ichigo groaned. Grimm’s eyes were bright. Ichigo couldn't do anything but grab Grimm’s hair and hold on as Grimm swallowed him down.

It didn’t take long after feeling the humid pressure surrounding his dick for Ichigo to have to work at not cumming. He was panting and sweating. It felt so damn hot and slick, he wanted it to go on forever.

His head fell back against the tree again and his eyes closed. Grimm licked his cock from base to tip, teased it and worked it in ways Ichigo hadn’t had before. He never knew it could be like this. Grimm teased the orange haired balls with his fingers, kneading them, tugging at them.

The clawing arousal was about to tear Ichigo apart so badly he couldn’t hold back the noises that were escaping him as Grimm lifted his head and licked at the base of the head, the slit, sucked at the head and then took it all back in.

When Grimm growled around Ichigo’s cock it was all over.

“Fuck!” Ichigo grunted as he came and arched hard, clutching at the bark above him. The spasms that felt so damn good were over soon enough and he looked down at the man at his feet, expecting him to disappear. There was no way this could be real. It was too amazing.

Ichigo released his grip on the tree and his hand fell beside Grimm’s head. The former Arrancar grabbed it and stood. He was grinning. “You look stunned.”

“Did that really happen?” Ichigo asked.

Grimm kissed him deeply, possessively. “I know you can taste yourself inside me, in my mouth. You tell me. Did it happen?”

It was a good thing Grimm was holding him up. Holy fucking hell! “What the fuck are you? Some sex demon?”

Grimm cocked his head back and laughed. He may have had a sexy ass grin on his face once he stopped laughing but he was dead serious when he said, “You better be recovered by the time we get back to my place. My fantasies have fantasies.”

Ichigo blinked at Grimm, sex demon version 1.0 and nearly expected him to suddenly sport his release tail. What the fuck had he gotten himself into? His gut was tightening already and his breathing, once beginning to calm was heading the wrong way.

“What are you waiting for? Do I have to put you away now that I’ve taken you out?”

How Grimm managed to make this sound seductive Ichigo had no damn idea. The blue-haired man was already at it when the blushing Ichigo swatted his hands away with embarrassed noises.

Grimm just laughed and looked supremely pleased with himself.

Ichigo had a love hate relationship with that look. Depending on his mood he wanted to draw Zangetsu and slice it off Grimmjow’s face. Ok, most of the time, he wanted to do that. Right now, Grimm had just given Ichigo really good head and the orange head kind of wanted to wipe that pleased look away. There was something just far too…. smug about it.

Before he could contemplate that for too long, Grimm had grabbed Ichigo’s arm and tossed him over a wide shoulder. At least Ichigo had enough time to tuck himself away. He was now looking down at a supremely good looking ass as he bounced along. “You fucking bastard! It’s not as if I wasn’t going to come with you!”

“I wasn’t going to take any chances after all the shit that’s gone down over this.”

This sounded like there might be more than he knew about. He waited a while and then when they were once more inside Seireitei he asked, “All what shit?” The sound of the passing air grew suspiciously loud in the silence. “Grimm?”

“People care about ya. That’s all I’m going to say.”

Ichigo thought about what was going to happen and felt his gut clench. He wanted this so badly. “Not that there is anything wrong with your place, but it is in the middle of the 11th. Mine has more privacy.”

“How loud are you plan’en on being?” They were flickering through Seireitei on the tops of buildings, disregarding the laws.

“You fucker.”

“Goen to be. Besides, if there is anyone who doesn’t know this is going down by now, I am going to make sure they know that you are mine.”

Ichigo huffed and ignored the fact he was blushing to high heaven. He propped himself up on an elbow and craned himself around and tried to look at Grimm. “You do realize this means you are mine too. I do NOT share.”

They sonido’d directly in front of Grim’s home. He kicked it open with one sandled foot and then shut and locked it behind him.

“You sound like a pissed off cat,” he said before tossing the redhead into the center of the room.

“Grimmjow!” Ichigo yelled as he rolled to his feet.

“Well they all know we’re here,” Grimm said mildly.

Ichigo blushed hotly. “Damnit Grimm don’t play this off. This is important.”

Grimm stalked Ichigo. “You mean the fact that you now own me?” Grimm tilted his head to the left. “I’d say that was important.”

Ichigo opened his mouth to reply but only a small sound came out. Finally he said, “You don’t mean that.”

“There is no one else like you, Kurosaki. Will I do everything you say?” He lifted a brow. “Hell no, of course I won’t. I mean you own me here.” He put a hand on his chest and closed his fist. “Since all this crap started and you said no I realized just how much of me you filled up. I can live without you. I just don’t want to. You challenge me. You make me laugh. You piss me off. I think of you way more than I should. And… you can kick my ass, which I find strangely hot.” He pressed his body to Ichigo’s and said against the smaller shinigami’s ear, “I told you I’d let you fuck me. I want everything with you.” Grimm pulled far enough away that they were able to see each other in the light from the courtyard that wove through the bamboo shades. His eyes were as intense as Ichigo had ever seen them. “You never expect me to be anyone but myself.”

Ichigo breathed out, not even realizing he’d been holding it in. He put his hands on Grimm’s solid hips and put his forehead to Grimm’s, drawing in the scent of the other man. He could almost see the chains of powerful, scorching lightning crossing the clouds above the desert. Power, heat, and a primal freedom that beckoned him like nothing ever had.

Grimm palmed the back of Ichigo’s head, running his fingers through the shaggy red-orange hair. “Didn’t you know what I smelled like? I know humans can’t smell worth shit but…”

“Not like this. Not this close.” He wanted to lick Grimm’s neck but held back. “It didn’t matter before.”

“I can see that I guess. I think it’s the hollow that makes me more sensitive to scents.”

Ichigo grinned slyly. “Just like a cat. You do have the cute ears and tail for it.”

“I am not cute Kurosaki.”

Ichigo chuckled. “Only the ears Jaegerjaquez.”

“Fuck you!” Grimm had Ichigo up against the wall hard enough that shades over the window shuddered. “You’re just trying to rile me up.” He had an forearm up over Ichigo’s head on the wall and his body pressed against the smaller man.

“No. They are cute. I want to touch them.” Ichigo asked with a smirk. It was fun to watch the play of emotion on Grimm’s face. Outrage that was fought back to resignation.

“Fine, but I’m going to want to talk to your hollow.”

Ichigo rolled his eyes. He wasn’t really looking forward to that meeting. He could hear Shiro laughing in the recesses of his mind. “Pain in the ass, both of you.”

“And you’re going to love every moment of it,” Grimm murmured.

Ichigo rolled his eyes. “Fuck you and your innuendos. I am so going to have to take your ass now, just to show you I can make you beg.”

Grimm froze for just a moment and then a shiver ran through him. “I don’t beg, Kurosaki.”

Ichigo put his palm on the larger man’s cheek, the one without the mask and then bit the plump lower lip, pulling it towards him, touching it with his tongue before letting it go. “You’ll want to for me.”

Ichigo didn’t know what he expected as a response. He hadn’t really thought that far ahead. But what he got blew his mind.

Grimm growled and Ichigo felt himself being devoured. Fuck Grimm but he knew how to kiss. His big hand was in Ichigo’s hair and tugged until he had the shinigami at the right angle and damn but those lips were magic.

Grimm’s tongue was in Ichigo’s mouth devouring him, tasting him, learning him. Ichigo caressed the tongue with his own. His hand gripped the former Arrancar’s kosode. He groaned. But it wasn’t like he was going to let Grimm just take over.

He pulled the sash on Grimm’s robe and as soon as he had it over both shoulders, trapping the man’s arms, he spun them, shoving the bigger of them against the wall.

They grinned at each other as they breathed heavily. “I thought you wanted me to dominate you?” Grimm asked.

Ichigo cocked his head to the left and shrugged. “You’d be bored if I made it too easy.” He tried to ignore the small part of his brain that echoed his past. He took a breath and stepped back. “Besides, I want to touch you.”

Grimm closed the gap between them and shrugged the robe to the floor. “Whatever your pea brain just told you, you can tell it to shut up.” He grabbed Ichigo’s bicep and tugged.

Ichigo scowled at him but followed into the next room where the big orange tomcat, Strawberry, was laying in the middle of the blue duvet. Grimm hissed at the cat. It growled back and then stretched and got off the bed.

Grimm started stripping as the cat made its way out the door. When he was naked, he shut the door on the feline and held out his arms. “Touch all you want. Just one thing; I want you naked too.”

Ichigo blinked. He couldn’t believe Jaegerjaquez, Grimmjow was standing in front of him...naked. Gorgeous didn’t cover it; amazing was a more fitting word for a force of nature, even with the hollow hole. Holy shit, even his feet were powerful. He just wanted to taste those thighs.

“I know I’m hot, but I’m bored here. Start stripping.”

Ichigo jerked and looked up to see the shit eating grin he wanted to punch off Grimm’s face. He knew he was blushing. Asshole.

Ichigo untied his sash and slid his kosode off his shoulders. He wasn’t nervous about his body, he knew he looked good. Yet, this was Grimm and it was new between them. He’d been in his head far too much about all this shit. He forced his hands to move so he would just undress and step out of the rest of his clothes. He would not stress about this now that the moment was here. At least that’s what he told himself in the long seeming moments it took the clothes to drop to the floor.

They stood there assessing each other as they once had on the battlefield. Their eyes glowed with intensity but of a different kind. Ichigo practically dared Grimm to say something with just his look alone.

Grimm didn’t say a word. He just reached down and began to rub the flat of his hand over his nearly hard cock. It hung a bit to the left and to say it generously proportioned was not overkill. Ichigo wasn’t sure that trying that on for his first was such a great idea. Watching Grimm play with the foreskin though was sexy as hell. He wondered if Grimm tasted like the name Aizen had given him… chaos and destruction. Ichigo looked up to see Grimm’s gaze was half lidded.

The former arrancar licked his lips. “You gonna come touch me or eye rape me all day?”

Ichigo manly fought back his blush and said, “Yeah, like you aren’t staring at me.”

Grimm smirked. “Fuck yeah I am. But the staring isn’t cutting it. Get the fuck over here.”

Ichigo lifted a brow. “When have I ever followed directions from you?”

“When you told me you wanted to touch me.” Grimm gave one long lingering caress to his cock which left it bouncing and then wiped the precum off on his thumb before licking it off. “And here I am.”

“Fucking sex demon. That’s what Aizen created. Sexta my ass.” Ichigo growled as he stalked the other.

Standing inches from Grimm, Ichigo ran his fingers over the mask, marveling at the hard, cold, other worldliness of it. “Can you feel me touching you here?” It was such a pristine white against the color of fingers.

“Just the pressure, and it’s kind of an odd feeling, but it’s not someplace I’ve ever let anyone else touch.”

Ichigo met Grimm’s eyes. “Why?”

Grimm shrugged. “Too close? The sensation is dulled a bit so I can’t tell what they are doing.”

“You’re breathing faster, and you licked your lips. Something about it turns you on,” Ichigo pointed out. He traced the skin around the edge. “Maybe it’s because I can ruin you by ripping it off?”

Grimm didn’t move, didn’t freeze up, just met Ichigo’s eyes, his own blazing like a feisty cat. “I know you Ichigo.” He pressed his head against Ichigo’s fingers. “I know there is no danger. That strip around the bone does sometimes get dry and itch though.” He hummed. “Don’t cut yourself on the teeth. The bone will suck you dry.” The grin was predatory.

Ichigo rolled his eyes. “I know better than that.”

“If it doesn’t, I will. I’m still a hollow, and I’ll suck up whatever part of you I can get.”

Ichigo let his hand drift from the mask down the long ropy column of neck, over muscled shoulder and pecs around the side to ripped abs. He ignored the hole for now and palmed the rounded ass before resting his hand on the dip just above there. He tilted his head and considered the Arrancar before him. “My own personal incubus, the Sexta.” Then he grinned and took Grimmjow’s cock in his other hand, where it felt just right.

The Arrancar’s breath caught and he groaned.

For some reason Ichigo had half expected it to be cool to the touch, but it was hot, firm and silky smooth. It was solid in his fingers in a way his fantasies hadn’t been able to copy. He found himself wanting to say nice things about it, but how embarrassing was that? Grimm’s ego was big enough. He didn’t need compliments about his dick, even if he might have deserved them. It was big and wide and just felt perfect, like the rest of the damn body in front of him. Even the wide scar Ichigo had left behind when they first fought looked nothing short of breathtaking on the man.

He leaned forward and kissed the top of Grimm’s scar and traced the dark mark down with a finger until he reached the hollow hole. “I’ve never really felt sorry I scarred you like this. Now I actually feel damn proud the only mark you wear is mine.” Ichigo grinned mischievously, “And Aizen’s, of course.”

Grimm looked away. “Che.” He clicked his tongue.

“I wonder how many more you’ll let me leave?”

“Ya gonna Getsuga my ass again?”

Ichigo laughed and with the hand on Grimm’s waist and one on his shoulder directed the man to the bed and pushed him down on it. “That would be your idea of foreplay.”

Once on the bed, Grimm balanced himself on his elbows and looked up. “Come on down here and join me Kurosaki. If you have the guts to.” His voice was raspy.

Ichigo couldn’t deny the effect that voice had on him as his cock twitched. He ran his fingers over it as he knelt at the foot of the low bed. After a deep breath he reverently ran his hands up hairless calves and spread the knees with the opposite palms before placing a kiss inside the left thigh just above the knee.

He looked up the length of his… lover to that damn grin. Fuck but he wanted this, all of it. He watched Grimm breathe for a moment, just glad the other was alive after all that had gone on, surprised he was still there with him. He needed Grimm so badly and it wasn’t just because he was horny. So long ago he never would have guessed that he and Grimm would have even been able to tolerate each other, let alone this.

Ichigo decided that he was damn well going to take what he wanted and surprise the fuck out of the asshole as well.

With a grin, and Shiro cheering him on, Ichigo was up and had his mouth on blue haired balls, sucking first one in, laving it with his tongue and then the other. The musky scent of Grimmjow was strongest here, like spent lightning and full moon.

“Fuck.” Grunted Grimmjow. “Fuck, Ichigo!” Ichigo barely heard before he felt a hand gripping his hair.

Ichigo hummed as his head was tugged. He rolled the free testicle in a palm and covered the base of his lover’s manhood with his fingers. This, this was his now. No one else would ever touch this part of Grimmjow again. He let the testicle fall from his lips and mouthed his way up the side of the hard cock. He fully intended to get it wet and taste the way he made Grimm drool for him. He planted a hand on the bed and one on curve of a hipbone before taking the tip into his mouth and sucking. He worked the foreskin, licking beneath it, making sure he was tasting every part of Grimm there was. He knew he was making lewd noises but ignored it because Grimm was moaning. This was what he did to Grimm, the sex demon.

The hand in his hair ripped his mouth off the dick until he was staring up at blown blue eyes. The lower half of Ichigo’s face was wet with spit as he looked wide eyed at the other man. “What?”

“If you ever went that hard on another man I am going to go rip their cocks off and make them roast them before they eat them.” The voice was low, like sandals on gravel.

Ichigo grinned at Grimm. “Is this jealousy I hear?”

“Statement of fact.” With his free hand he took Ichigo by the arm and tossed him high on the bed and covered him with his bigger body. “I’m coming for you. All of you. You get it?”

Stunned, Ichigo had paused in the act of wiping the bottom of his face off with the back of his hand. He nodded.

Grimm leaned down and licked the whorl of the shorter man’s ear. “I fully intend to brand the feeling of myself inside your body. You’ll feel me with you all the damn time. I’m gonna fill ya with my spunk, my reiatsu, my cock. You are taking me, all of me like no one else ever has or could. You want that?”

Grimm was over him, but their bodies weren’t touching. Only Grimm’s heavy cock was draped down far enough to rest on Ichigo’s abs.

Ichigo reached up beneath Grimm’s arms and rested his hands on the solid muscle of the Arrancar’s back. He stared into the beautiful blue eyes. After a moment he tugged, wanting the weight of the other on top of him. It took him a moment to answer. Could he really allow himself to be that vulnerable? He’d never let fear stop him before. “Yeah Grimm, I want all of that,” he admitted while his heart pounded.

Blue eyes assessed him before Grimm’s body dropped down so their bodies fully touched.

Ichigo sighed as Grimm let out a breath of relief. The larger man said quietly, “I didn’t believe this day would ever come.”

Ichigo fought the urge to arch and rubbed his hands over the muscular back instead. “Why is that? You usually get what you want don’t you?”

Grimm smirked. “I do, but not when It comes to you. Besides, you aren’t known for changing your mind.”

Ichigo considered that. “I hated you at first but then became your friend.”

Grimm nodded. “So you do have good judgment.” He ran his nose over the curve of Ichigo’s chin and buried his face in his lover’s neck. Grimm, Ichigo though, smelled so very good. “Now I have you, I won’t let you go.”

“Possessive much?”

“You’re not?”

Ichigo grunted. “You’re right; I am. I’ll let Shiro take care of anyone who gets too close to you.”

“That dude is scary as hell,” Grimm said.

“Just remember that when you think about getting on my bad side,” Ichigo warned.

Grimm hummed. “I plan on being very, very good.”

Ichigo huffed and just held Grimm, letting the warmth seep into his own body, except for a strange coldness where the hollow hole was. His eyes drifted closed as he let the reality of the situation settle into his mind. He could barely believe he was here with Grimm like this. They’d been through so much together. Visions of their interactions kept flashing through his mind. It was so amazing how the man in his arms had become so important to him.

“You’re thinking too much.” Grimm kissed Ichigo’s neck before opening his jaw wide and biting down just hard enough to elicit a groan from the shinigami. All thought disappeared. Ichigo’s mouth fell open and his breathing grew fast. Damn, but Grimm drew reactions from him like no other could. All he wanted to do was rub himself against that big body above him but he held still.

“I’m going to make you lose control, Shinigami. You’ll be a writhing mess for me.”

Ichigo swallowed. “I don’t think you have it in you,” Ichigo lied.

Grimmjow nipped Ichigo’s lower lip. When he let go, his own lips twisted into a self-satisfied grin. “If you didn’t think so you never would have called me a sex demon… an incubus.”

Ichigo looked into the twinkling eyes, grabbed blue hair and kissed the annoyance for all he was worth. At least he knew one way to shut the man up. Damn, but the man knew how to kiss. A shiver ran through him and he arched into his lover. He wanted this so badly.

_____________________

Grimmjow’s growl was animalistic as Ichigo bowed up into him. He ran his arm under the arched back, ensuring it stayed that way and rubbed their wet dicks together. He loved that Ichigo had such a firm grip on his hair.

Grimmjow ate at Ichigo’s mouth, trying to put into words, in his mnd, the amazing taste that was Kurosaki, Ichigo. Ichigo tasted wild and sweet, a bit of lemon grass, sage, and an ancient lightning struck tree glowing with strength of age old power and a new infusion. It didn’t make sense, but he swore he could taste the smoke that drifted between the branches of massive tree, could see the tree in the midst of a glade. He didn’t know how to explain it but Ichigo tasted so very alive and his power so connected to the world.

He ran his hands all over his lover, feeling the lean lines of muscle and loving that he had the most powerful man in three worlds under him, wanting HIM. He’d make this man scream and cry out for him, need him in the same way Grimmjow needed Ichigo, like every fucking breath.

“I love how damn powerful you are.” Grimmjow said against Ichigo’s neck. He felt the other stiffen and continued. “It’s part of who you are. But Aizen was powerful too and I didn’t want him in my fucking bed. He wasn’t even bad looking. It’s you Ichigo. I love how you feel in my hands, I don’t care what others want you for. This is me. And I’m going to tell you how you feel in my hands. So get the fuck over it. You feel so damn good I could just rub my body over yours, until I tire of it and fuck the hell out of you. I don’t know if it’s the power I’m attracted to or how gorgeous you are but you’re mine now. Besides, I love just knowing I have the most powerful man beneath me.”

Ichigo snorted.

“Or it could be your delightful personality,” Grimmjow countered.

Ichigo laughed. “Yeah it takes one to know one, Asshole.”

Grimmjow lifted up and looked down into the dancing brown eyes. “I suppose it does, doesn’t it?” He smirked.

Ichigo grabbed Grimmjow’s hair and yanked him down before biting his lower lip. He didn’t break skin but he made sure the bigger man felt it.

Grimmjow lifted himself up and looked down with awe upon the man beneath him. No one had ever made him feel like this. The only time he’d ever felt this alive was when he was fighting. He grabbed a tanned, thigh, feeling the muscles move under his fingers before pushing it up and out, exposing Ichigo to his eyes.

“Once isn’t going to be enough,” he said in a guttural voice he didn’t recognize. He bent down and licked the abs before nipping at them. He loved the hisses and groans he got from his lover. Fuck but lover seemed such a weak word for what this man was to him. Something deep inside him told him this was forever, that this was his mate, that this man completed him. That was a revelation.

He growled in surprise. In a way, he was surprised the idea hadn’t dawned on him before. He sucked Ichigo’s cock back into his mouth, reacquainting himself with the taste. The salty masculine taste, the smell of Ichigo when he was turned on, it made Grimmjow so hard. He lifted his head to see Ichigo had his head thrown back and his eyes closed. “I am going to make love to every single inch of you until you feel raw, but right now I need to be inside you. Have you ever put anything inside yourself?” Grimmjow didn’t know what he hoped the answer to his question would be. Part of him wanted it to be a no, part of him wanted it to be yes. He didn’t even realize he was holding his breath until he felt himself get a bit lightheaded when Ichigo lifted his head and blinked at him as a massive delicious blush spread across his face.

Too cute.

Grimmjow crawled up the length of Ichigo’s body and put his hand behind Ichigo’s neck to make it more comfortable to keep his head up. “Fuck you are adorable when you blush.”

“Fuck off!” The ‘I’m going to kill you’ glare was back but that was cute too and the blush hadn’t faded. Grimmjow was certain Ichigo would have crossed his arms if he could have.

“Tell me Ichi-go. Have you ever fingered yourself?” Fuck, Grimmjow was throbbing now. His fingers were aching to get inside and feel that tight, smooth heat.

Ichigo tried to look away but Grimmjow still held the back of Ichigo’s neck which was very hot and damp at this point.

Grimmjow nipped Ichigo’s jaw. “The idea is so fucking hot, my cock is drooling on you. I want you so bad, but I don’t want to hurt you. I just want to know, has your ass had anything in it? When you were thinking of me… You did think of me didn’t you?”

Ichigo closed his eyes.

This was NOT what Grimmjow wanted. “Ichigo, I want my fighter back. Don’t go away. Get mad at me damn it. Whatever, just don’t retreat. You told me you wanted me to fuck your tight virgin ass. But I won’t do it if you aren’t all here. Did Shiro take the day off to get his toenails done or what?”

Ichigo’s eyes got wide and then he laughed. The sound did crazy things to Grimmjow’s gut and it wasn’t all about desire and wanting to fuck. The relief was immense but he was certain he had a stupid grin on his face when the red-head grabbed his hair and yanked him down into a kiss. “Yes you asshole. I fantasized about you over me, about you fucking me. I felt so empty so I put my fingers in myself.”

Damn but Grimmjow’s mind froze on that thought. “Shit.” He forced himself to breathe. “How many?”

“What?”

“How many fingers?” Grimmjow demanded harshly.

‘I only got to two before I’d come.” Ichigo’s eyes were dilated, his breathing shallow.

Fuck yes. Grimmjow started mouth fucking him in the same rhythm he was going to be rocking the younger man to shortly. When he pulled away they both groaned. “Bad news is that’s not nearly enough to stretch you for my cock. Good news is I get to put my thick fingers inside that hot aching hole of yours.” He bent down to Ichigo’s ear. “It is aching isn’t it?”

It looked like Ichigo was having a hard time answering but Grimmjow forced himself to be patient.

“Yes.”

Grimmjow cleared his throat and made sure to gentle his voice. “Tell me what you want, Ichigo. And I’ll give it all to you.”

Ichigo opened and closed his mouth a few times. By the time the words came, the long dark orange lashes were damp. “I want you, Grimm, everywhere. Above me, around me, inside me Grimm, I need it.”

Grimmjow expected to feel triumph. Instead he felt possessive and the urgent need to provide everything Ichigo needed. “You’ll have it, everything I can give is yours. But you have to do something for me.”

Ichigo stilled but then nodded.

“I want you. Don’t hide from me. I want my feisty Kurosaki, Ichigo, the one who teases me, who gives me hell. If he becomes needy then I’m more than ok with that, but don’t hold back. Just be who you are. I want all of you, just like you want all of me, right?” Grimmjow licked his lips.

Ichigo examined him and Grimmjow wondered what Ichigo would do but then the younger man nodded. Grimmjow felt some of the tension seep out of him.

“Good, now are you ready for me touch you where no one else has?”

Ichigo bit his lip but nodded again.

“Nodding ain’t going to cut it.”

Ichigo took a deep breath. “Yes, damn it, touch me.”

“That’s it, tell me what you want. I knew you would be pushy.”

Ichigo huffed out a laugh. “Wait till your turn big boy.”

Grimmjow couldn’t help but chuckle at the turn of phrase. “Hell yes, I’ll top from the bottom.”

Grimmjow knew if he wasn’t already in love, he might have fallen at the cocky smirk Ichigo gave him then before he said, “We’ll see if you have enough brain cells to try.”

“That’s the future. Right now, I’m about to get some lube and stick three fingers in your tight, pretty little ass and prepare it for my big cock.”

Ichigo’s mouth fell open like he’d planned to say something but all that came out was a groan.

Hell yes, this man was hot. “Oh yes, I love how you respond to me and I’m not even inside you yet.” He pinched Ichigo’s left nipple with his nails, dragging another cry from the smaller man before he reached over and grabbed the lube off the low table next to the bed. “I knew it was going to be like this between us. But I was wrong when I thought it could be a one and done. I don’t know what the fuck I was thinking.”

“I didn’t think you did that very often.”

“What? Think?” Grimm asked incredulously.

“I love that you’re saying I make you use your brain. That’s a hell of a compliment Jaegerjaquez,” Ichigo groaned out. “So without me you’d just be some mediocre fighter with a high sex drive?”

Grimmjow lifted his head slowly and stared down at Ichigo with an incredulous look. He opened his mouth and laughter spilled out. “Fuck you, Kurosaki. I’ll show you I’m more than just a guy with a high sex drive. I’m your incubus, remember?” He pinned Ichigo’s hands and got in Ichigo’s face so fast it was like it didn’t happen. He stared into Ichigo’s eyes. “And mediocre?” He asked lowly.

Ichigo’s lips twitched. “You were six out of ten.”

“Fuck you,” he growled then clamped his teeth around Ichigo’s neck.

Ichigo shivered but somehow Grimmjow didn’t think it was in fear. He rubbed his dick over Ichigo’s and the ground them into each other.

“Then you’ll just have to show me won’t you?” Ichigo said suggestively.

“You drive me fucking insane.” Grimm said against the column of Ichigo’s neck.

“You were there long before you met me.”

Grimmjow clicked his tongue. It wasn’t like he could really argue that one. “You try living with the Arrancar and see how sane you are.”

“Are we really talking about them right now?” Ichigo asked.

Grimmjow smirked. “Thirsty Ichigo?”

Amber eyes narrowed.

“You’re lucky I agree.” The bottle was glass, tall and red with a cork stopper. He opened it with hands he was surprised weren’t shaking. He sat on his knees between Ichigo’s legs and poured some on his fingers before lifting Ichigo’s furred balls. The long cock was thick as well, and he wondered, just for a moment how that would feel inside him. He massaged the balls for a moment, making them shiny with lube before lifting them up and out of the way.

Ichigo’s breathing was fast and uneven. Grimmjow ran his thumb over the puckered opening from one side to the other before returning and pressing against it feeling the tightness. Damn but that was about to be around his dick.

Two fingers swirled around the opening, testing it. “I can’t believe after all we’ve been through I’m touching you here, that you’re letting me touch you like this” Grimmjow said with a feeling of awe and need to protect. He pressed his first finger against the gathered skin and pressed against the opening. It just unfurled for him and he shuddered at the feeling. It reminded him in ways of how Ichigo opened up to him and how close they’d gotten.

“Fuck but you are hot and smooth.”

“Aren’t all asses?” Ichigo gasped out.

Grimmjow looked away from the sight of his finger pulling out and then just pressing in again and looked up to Ichigo’s face.

Ichigo’s face was turned to the right his eyes closed. His skin glowed with sweat and but he was biting his lip. His hands were fisted in the sheets and his brow was furrowed.

“You look a bit like you’re about to be tortured, Ichi.”

That got him the ‘You are about to die’ frown.

Grimmjow grabbed Ichigo’s right hand in his slippery left and coated the long fingers with lube. “Scoot up to the top of the bed so you’re sitting up.”

Ichigo didn’t comment and just followed his direction with his non slippery hand. The lack of comeback surprised Grimmjow but he pressed a kiss to Ichigo’s lips in wordless praise. He moved up too and took their combined hands to Ichigo’s ass.

“Show me what you would do when you thought of me, when two fingers were enough to get you off.”

“Grimm,” Ichigo protested in a firm tone.

“You were having problems with me touching you, so I want you to start. No worries I’m not about to let you have all the fun. And yes, Ichigo, all assholes are hot and smooth, but yours feels like silk and I’ve barely been inside it. You need to learn to take a compliment, because I know hearing about how hot and tight you are going to be around my cock turns you on.”

Ichigo grabbed Grimmjow’s bicep, digging his fingers in and looked deep into blue eyes. Grimmjow knew he was searching for something, just not what. “Tell me; I can’t read your mind.”

“I feel myself ready to come apart.”

Grimmjow was shocked that he was already this close. “I’ll put you back together. Whatever it takes.”

“I don’t do vulnerable.”

“None of us do.”

“No one else…”

“No one else will ever know or see. Ever. I will kill them,” Grimmjow growled, meaning every word.

Ichigo searched his gaze and must have believed him because he nodded.

“Touch yourself for me Ichi,” Grimmjow said softly.

Ichigo didn’t look away from Grimmjow’s eyes for a long moment but then he took a deep breath and extended his arm. Grimmjow knew what he was doing and wished he could see but didn’t look away from the brown eyes. He watched them dilate. The wet lips parted and air hissed passed. He leaned forward and kissed them gently.

“There you go, just like that, do it for me Ichigo, show me how much you want me. I promise I’ll make it so good for you,” he said against the wet lips.

Ichigo groaned into Grimmjow’s mouth.

“You turn me on like no one ever has. Do you have your finger inside you?”

“Yes.”

“All the way you can get it in?”

Ichigo grunted as he pressed it further.

“There you go, how does it feel?”

“Burns.”

“A lot?”

Ichigo shook his head. “Not too bad. I’ll be able to take another in a moment.” His shoulder started moving up and down as Ichigo began to slide his finger in and out.

Grimmjow really wanted to watch the finger but he loved watching Ichigo’s face like this.

“Do I get to ask what you fantasized?” Grimmjow asked. He kept his voice soft, but Ichigo’s glazed eyes blinked and widened at Grimmjow in so much shock that the large man want to laugh. A blush spread across Ichigo’s face. “Do you blush like this all the time?”

Ichigo looked away. Grimmjow caught his face and turned it back.

“It’s just you,” Ichigo admitted.

Grimmjow’s smirk was wide and full of teeth. His animal part was thrilled to hear that. Grimmjow captured Ichigo’s lower lip with his teeth and then kissed Ichigo like he needed the man for air. It was wet and messy. With his other hand, Grimmjow caught Ichigo’s hand and directed Ichigo to fuck himself on his finger, moving the hand with a smooth rhythm.

Ichigo was moaning and writhing beneath him, just how he wanted him, except his own dick was dry and cold.

When he lifted up, Ichigo’s eyes were glazed and he was panting. His cheeks were flushed beautifully, almost like they did in battle.

“Put another in,” Grimm told him.

Ichigo blinked and then looked at Grimmjow but didn’t ask what he meant, he just narrowed his eyes.

For the first time, Grimmjow looked down. He couldn’t help but stroke Ichigo’s luscious cock but then he let his fingers slide down it and moved the balls out of the way and watched Ichigo slide the second finger into the now pink hole.

“Fuck yeah, that’s it Ichi. I can’t wait to be inside you.”

“Give it to me now,” Ichigo gritted out.

“I love how demanding you are but I promised you mind blowing sex, I don’t think that kind of pain will do it for you, certainly not for your first time.”

“It will get better.”

“You’ve taken others, you know how this works, compared to how big I am. And I don’t ever want to see blood on your body unless we are fighting with swords. I sure as hell won’t use it as lube, ever.”

“I thought..,” Ichigo began.

“Thought what?” Grimmjow asked dangerously.

Ichigo shook his head.

Grimmjow saw how Ichigo’s cock softened a bit and put his hand over Ichigo’s that were in his ass. “I do like pain, for myself, sometimes.” He looked into the smaller man’s eyes. “Sure we can do that too if you want later. We’ll talk about it.

You think because I’m an Arrancar I want to hurt you? That I need to cause you pain?” Grimmjow was a little hurt that Ichigo could think that of him considering how well Kurosaki knew him but everyone thought that way. “There’s a part of me that wants to rip and tear and bleed my lovers. But I barely even hear it anymore. It’s been a long time since I was ruled by my baser instincts. And you Ichigo, you are different. When Hollows are evolving sometimes we’ll take mates. They choose each other to survive, they form an unbreakable pact. They hunt together, they won’t harm each other unless they are sparing, that they will give each other pleasure if they agree to it. I’ve chosen you as my mate.”

“Mate?” Ichigo asked softly. “I didn’t know they did that.”

“Mutually beneficial,” Grimmjow assured him.

“So mutually beneficial is my fingers in my ass?” he asked with his lips curved up.

Grimmjow leaned forward and pressed their lips together gently. “Mutually beneficial will be my cock inside your ass, Ass.”

“I’ve been trying to get that to happen. Strangely, you’re the one who wants to talk.”

Grimmjow felt himself turning red and he looked away. There was no way in hell he was blushing. “You’re always in a rush, Kurosaki.”

“You’re saying that about me, Jaegerjaquez?”

Grimmjow leaned in and kissed Ichigo again, deeply this time while rubbing his hand over Ichigo’s at the entrance to his mate’s ass.

When they needed to breathe, he sat up and brought his free hand to massage Ichigo’s red cock and the other to play with edges of Ichigo’s hole as long fingers stretched it.

“Pull your fingers out Ichi, my turn now.”

He glanced up and saw that Ichigo looked a bit hesitant. He grabbed Ichigo’s lubed hand, pulled carefully, loving the way the hole closed around the fingers as they came out and then put it on Ichigo’s cock. Then placed his own inside the slippery heat.

“Oh shit yes,” Grimmjow growled. “Need you.” He added a second quickly and pressed at the muscles. They slowly gave way.

Ichigo had taken himself in hand. How hot was that? Watching the skin stretch up and down the shaft made him want it in his mouth again. “That’s it, show me how you stroke yourself, how you please yourself. Your cock is so pretty,” he added softly at the end.

“What cock is pretty? You’re deranged!” Ichigo said.

Grimmjow just smirked and poured more lube on his hand and added a third finger. He groaned as he reveled in the feeling around his fingers. He wanted inside there so badly. He went slow and paused when Ichigo tightened in pain. “I’ve got you, I’ll wait until you’re ready.” Ichigo took a deep breath and relaxed, letting Grimmjow press further in. “You’re doing so good, you feel so perfect Ichi.”

“Wait until it’s your turn bastard,” Ichigo gritted out.

Grimmjow chuckled and slid his fingers in and out searching for his lover’s prostate. He smirked when Ichigo arched and cried out in pleasure. “There it is. I own you now.”

Ichigo narrowed his eyes at Grimmjow. “If you don’t fuck me soon I’m going to cum just like this, Grimm,” Ichigo gritted out.

“Feels that good huh?” Grimmjow twisted his hand a little more making sure that the largest part pressed against the hole opening it as much as possible. Even with this, His cock was going to hurt Ichigo.He bent down and licked over Ichigo’s hand and his cock paying attention to the leaking head.

“Fuck!”

“I know, but better this than my cock tearing you up.” Grimm felt like he could barely breathe. “You are so damn tight, I want inside you so bad.”

“Then hurry the fuck up.”

Grimm made sure to drag his fingers over Ichigo’s prostate as he removed them from the silky tunnel. He added more lube and slicked himself, hissing at pleasure of touching himself. He was too damn close. He studied Ichigo and wondered how he could be anything else with the man naked and sweaty on his bed. He was so damn gorgeous like this. Grimmjow wanted him more than he wanted anything ever. This man was his future.

He reached up and grabbed a pillow and helped Ichigo fit it under his hips. “You know this would be better on your hands and knees, but I need to look at you, feel you, see your reactions to me filling you up,” he growled as he placed his cock at Ichigo’s entrance. “Unless you have an objection.”

“No, like this.”

Grimmjow shifted his hips slowly forward feeling the opening caress him and he groaned. “Fuck yes, Pretty One let me in. My Pretty Baby.”

The pupils in Ichigo’s eyes blew wide open at the use of the nickname and he groaned, arching. But lines on his face showed he was in pain. “Yeah you like that huh? Shit yes, the head is inside now.” He paused, waiting for Ichigo to adjust.

“Fuck no, I’m not Pretty, I’m no one’s baby, Grimmjow and that fucken hurts.”

“If you say so and I somehow don’t feel like apologizing for the size of my cock.” Grimmjow reminded himself to breathe and he didn’t take his eyes away from Ichigo’s face. An inch and a half of his dick was in pure ecstasy, squeezed to the point of pain. The rest of his body ached from trying to keep still. Sweat dripped off his chin onto the pillow beside Ichigo’s face.

Ichigo relaxed and then tightened his ass around Grimmjow’s cock and Grimmjow bit his tongue to keep from making a very unmanly noise but his hips dropped and he slid just a bit deeper. He did however grunt. “Holy shit Ichigo what the fuck do you think you’re doing?” He was panting at the effort to keep still at the internal massage that Ichigo did again.

“Trying to relax.”

“You do any more of that and I’m just going to fuck you through the bed and into the floor.”

Ichigo’s eyes brightened and narrowed with mischief.

Grimmjow cupped the side of Ichigo’s face. “Another time, I promise, but right now, you want me in control. I don’t want to hurt you. I’m having a bit of a hard time keeping the hollow in check right now. He wants to dominate. That’s where the ‘Pretty Baby’ came from.”

“I’m not some weak…”

Grimmjow chuckled despite his starting to shake at how hard it was to hold back. “Hell no you’re not.” Grimmjow kissed him with mouth and tongue, wet and messy. He slid in just a bit further and then paused again. “But maybe I can wreck you and make you my…”

“Not Baby. Shit I need you to fill me, stop taking so long.”

“Remember, you asked for it.” He shifted forward. “Oh, fuck yes you suck me in so good, like your ass is so thirsty.”

Ichigo shivered.

“You like that, when I talk like that, don’t you?” Grimmjow said slyly. “What if I make you talk like that? Tell me what my cock feels like inside that tight channel of yours.”

Ichigo groaned and looked up at Grimmjow.

\----------------------

Ichigo was panting. His ass hurt but Grimm was fucking waiting for it to begin to feel better? He just wanted to get on with it. This slowness was driving him insane. And now Grimm wanted him to talk?

“Fuck you.”

“You have a brash mouth in everything else, Ichi.”

Well, Grimm was right about that. “Just get your cock in my ass Grimm and fuck me good. You said you would.”

That got a satisfying groan from the bigger man. “Nice try, but not what I’m talking about.” Those amazing lips moved to Ichigo’s ears and said, “I want to hear about how I fill you up. You want bigger? You want more? You want me to move? You’re going to have to tell me what’s in that dirty mind of yours, I know it’s dirty. You told me what you want from me, now that you are getting me, I want to hear you. I know you’re craving it.”

Ichigo groaned. “You fucking asshole. Shut the fuck up.” He lunged up and kissed the infuriating mouth, nipping and biting at the tempting lips. “Damn it. What’s with all these requirements? Just fuck me.”

“Play with me a little here, I want to hear what you want. Will you deny me?”

Ichigo rolled his eyes. “You are so damn demanding. Are you always going to be so high maintenance?”

Grimm chuckled and gave him that grin that made Ichigo hot just as much as it made him want to punch the asshole. “Tell me, tell me you want this cock in your ass, or maybe I should find someone else?”

Ichigo narrowed his eyes. “You go fuck someone else, you’ll never even get close to me again unless I’m ripping off your cock.” Grimm looked startled. Ichigo put his lips up to Grimm’s ear. “I am your mate? Show me what that means. Fill me up with that big cock, fuck me good, I want to feel it, I want to know you were inside me. I want it all, fill me up Grimm, I want to be full of you. Your cock feels so much bigger than my fingers, I couldn’t even imagine. Show me what it means to be with you.”

Grimm wasn’t smirking like Ichigo expected. His teeth were gritted and he pushed in slowly. “Thirsty, I told you.”

Ichigo groaned as he was filled at last. “Oh fuck it burns, don’t stop.”

“Can’t stop,” Grimm said. He pushed Ichigo’s knee to the side and then pulled it up between his thighs turning Ichigo on his side slightly, placing the foot over his shoulder. He ran his hands over the lean muscular leg, massaging the muscles for a moment before lifting up and beginning to move his hips. He started slow, and Ichigo moaned as the cock withdrew.

Ichigo watched as Grimm pressed kisses to the leg next to his cheek and shivered.

“Fuck me.”

Grimm filled him up again and then withdrew over and over again, one hand on the leg the other splayed on Ichigo’s firm stomach. Ichigo put his hand on Grimm’s and clutched at it. This didn’t feel great yet. He was waiting for the time when it stopped hurting but it was getting better.

“Grimm.”

“I know but the view is fucking incredible, mine, my Pretty Baby.” With one last kiss he moved Ichigo’s leg to the side Ichigo was grasped with those big hands under the lower back and lifted him up as if he weighed nothing until he was on the Arrancar’s lap. “Still full?” Grimm asked slyly.

Ichigo was panting and he’d grabbed Grimm around the shoulders. His ass felt so full and with Grimm so very close, he felt like he was falling to dust. He just stared up into the blue eyes, so very dark now with the pupils so open.

“I have to have you like this now. I need your skin, your scent.” He took hold of Ichigo’s hips and lifted him up until just the tip was left and let gravity take him down. Ichigo arched and moaned. Oh that was good.

Grimm did that twice more.

“Good yeah? Let’s see if I can find that spot that gives me the right to call you MY Pretty Baby.”

Ichigo had opened his mouth to argue but Grimm was lifting him up again and angling him differently and when he pulled him down this time Grimm’s cock found his prostate.

Ichigo’s nails dug into Grimm’s shoulders as he tried to bend himself backwards and pull Grimm closer at the same time, drawing blood from Grimm’s skin. “Oh, oh, fuck yes.”

“That’s the reaction I want.” He slammed Ichigo down again and then paused with Ichigo full shivering with want. Grimm traced the back of his cock where it met with Ichigo’s stretched skin. “That’s it Pretty One, take me whole and swallow me down.”

Ichigo gasped as he felt his body convulse in pleasure as if he were already ready to cum. He was so hot, the long moan just poured out of his body.

“That’s right, this is just the beginning, just wait until I let you cum. Hang on tight I want to feel all of you.”

Grimm’s hands felt so hot and huge on Ichigo’s hips and ass as he lifted and pulled Ichigo down over and over. Ichigo just hung on, using his feet to help lift only did so much. He tucked his face into Grimm’s neck and bit and sucked on the skin there. He was getting so close. His dick was rubbing against their stomachs as they moved.

Suddenly they were spinning and Ichigo cried out at the movement.

“Easy, just a moment.” Grimm knee walked them to the top of the bed and he rearranged some pillows and then sat with Ichigo still on his lap.

He pulled Ichigo down into a kiss.

There was a vulnerability to Grimm’s face Ichigo had rarely seen, Grimm’s hands spread across Ichigo’s lower back and then down, covering his ass. “Show me how much you want me. Will you fuck yourself on my cock?” Ichigo narrowed his eyes at Grimm. He took a breath. Somehow this was easier when Grimm was doing it to him. He sat up and was surprised to find he felt a bit exposed.

“I want to feel your ass suck me in,” Grimm told him in a voice so sexy it should be illegal.

Ichigo huffed, he was not some shy bottom. This shit shouldn’t faze him. He did check to see what expression Grimm had, to see if he was being mocked and only saw lust there. Ichigo swallowed at the naked want in those eyes, it drove the ache inside him higher. He took the nerves inside himself and did what he always did, used them to drive himself forward. He tweaked Grimm’s nipples with his nails, getting the larger man to arch under him. the pressure of the cock in his ass caused Ichigo to groan, getting a sly grin from Grimm.

“Come on Pretty, show me what you’ve got.” Ichigo was about to protest the name but, “I bet you can’t make me cum like this.”

Ichigo narrowed his eyes. “We’ll see.” Ichigo tightened his ass and lifted up on his knees before dropping down. Just because he hadn’t done this before didn’t mean he didn’t have lovers that had. He spread his knees a bit further and lifted his cock to give the other man a view, leaning back to make sure the angle was just right.

“Like what you see Grimm?”

“Tell me what it is I see Ichigo.”

Ichigo looked at Grimm like he was nuts.

“Can you do it?”

Ichigo frowned at the challenge. “What the fuck is it with you and dirty talk?”

Grimm licked his lips. “I just love seeing the dirty words coming out of your sexy mouth. What, you can’t do it?”

Ichigo considered it for a moment. Damn, but he couldn’t let the challenge go and it all kind of turned him on. He’d show the Arrancar ass up. “You know you see your big shiny dick going in and out of my tight ass.” On the word ass he slammed his own ass down hard. Ichigo was stroking himself too. “Then again, I thought you wanted to see,” he moaned at how good it felt to be so full and have a hand on his cock, “how I pleasured myself?”

Ichigo wiped some of the drool coming from the tip of his cock on fingers and slowly licked it off, watching the way Grimm licked his own lips. Ichigo was loving having control over how fast he was fucking himself, hitting his prostate, milking his cock and driving Grimm, big bad Grimmjow, insane. He kept his eyes locked on blue as his body undulated over and over until it grew to be too much and with a half cry he threw his head back and closed his eyes.

“Fuck you, you’re too sexy for your own good,” Grimm growled before grabbing Ichigo up and shoving him under the bigger body to the bed. Ichigo wrapped his legs around Grimm’s waist. Then Ichigo was lost to everything but Grimm.

Grimm grabbed Ichigo’s wrists in his hands and held them down as he began to move inside the smaller man. Ichigo pressed up, not to be let go, but to feel it more. He wanted more. “Harder,” he hissed.

Grimm studied him with narrowed eyes and then his hips became furious, swinging and his balls slapping Ichigo’s ass hard, the sounds lewd in the room.

“So good Ichigo. You feel so fucking good, better than anything, anyone. No one else ever has wanted me like this, could take me like this. Love you so much.”

He was flying and it felt so good. “Grimm,” Ichigo cried out. “So big, so good. More, need more.”

“More what Pretty?” The blue eyes were so intense.

“Weight, you.”

Grimm let go of Ichigo’s wrists and caught his mouth in a messy kiss, plundering it. It was so hot and wet, so very good.

They were chest to chest now, Ichigo’s cock rubbing against Grimm’s abs and then Grimm whispered in his ear, “You sure you want it, you’ll be completely full of me, my cock, my cum, my reiatsu, Baby?”

Ichigo loved and hated the name, it twisted something deep inside of him that turned him on so badly. “Yes, fuck yes, give it to me, hard, deep.”

“You trust me to know what you want?” He asked incredulously. Usually there was a serious discussion on how they wanted reiatsu used, it could be used on certain parts of the body or whole body and it was recommended used only by very adept users.

“Yes!! I need you, only you.”

Grimm didn’t know what to say for a moment and they just stared into each other’s eyes. “I don’t want to hurt....”

“Just fucken do it. And stop calling me Baby.”

“Why should I when it turns you on. You like it when I tell you how thirsty you are for my cock and cum too, for my reiatsu. And Pretty Baby is the name my hollow and I have given you as my mate, no one else never needs to know it.” Grimm closed his fingers around the deceptively narrow wrists. “Hold on, Ichigo, let’s play.”

Ichigo wanted to protest the lack of movement but he saw Grimm’s eyes begin to glow. He grit his teeth against the urge to groan. Damn that was hot. It wasn’t but seconds after that when he felt the shift in atmosphere, the ‘weight’ of Grimm’s reiatsu in the room. There was a slight rumble around them.

“You feel me yet Shinigami?” Grimm whispered.

“Yeah Arrancar, I can sense your strength,” Ichigo answered.

Grimm gave the sexy, cocky grin. “Yeah this ain’t shit compared to what I’m going to fuck you up with.”

“You say that…”

Grimm ground his pelvis in a circle making Ichigo’s head fall back, eyes drifting closed as he groaned.

A sharp bite to the throat almost had him choking. He glared into the electric blue eyes. “What the fuck was that?”

“I’m a Predator, a fucking Hollow, Shinigami. You do not take your eyes away from what can tear your throat out at any second.” The voice had become dark and gravelly. “Not when I have you pinned like this, making you my mate.

Ichigo couldn’t help but shiver under the power of it. Despite how his cock leaked, he clenched the muscles in his arms and glared at the man above him, his legs twitched. He would show that he would not be cowed.

“Look into my eyes, read what’s there, Kurosaki.”

Ichigo looked. He couldn’t find any ill intent only deep wells of strength and willpower. “Then what the fuck?”

“You can’t look away. You have to stay with me on this ride. You decided how we were going to mate. Now you have to stay with me all the way as I fulfill your need.”

Ichigo blushed and tried to look away. Grimm cupped the back of his skull, fingers intertwined in the strands of his hair.

“Don’t, don’t look away, don’t be embarrassed because you want me.”

Ichigo bared his teeth. “Damn it, Grimm.”

“Just feel. That’s all I’m asking for.”

“Feeling isn’t the problem,” Ichigo practically spat at him.

Grimm locked eyes with him. “Just. Keep. Looking. At. Me. Or it won’t be me you get.”

Ichigo nodded, understanding that Grimm’s hollow was close to the surface.

Grimm shoved a pillow under Ichigo’s head and then knelt up between Ichigo’s legs, pulling the legs over his shoulders.

The reiatsu in the room increased, moving away from Grimm’s body like a brush over Ichigo, washing over it and sinking in. Ichigo moaned low and licked his suddenly dry lips as he began breathe faster.

“Again?” Grimm asked.

Ichigo lifted his hand and ran his fingers over Grimm’s mask. “That tickled.”

Grimm growled at him. “Fuck tickled. You moaned.”

“Give me more, Grimm, don’t hold back. You know I have a hollow too.”

Grimm hissed and without warning released a wave strong enough that it made the air around them whine in protest.

Ichigo arched up as the power washed over his cock and abs then pecks, pushing outward but kept his eyes on the glowing blue of Grimm’s. “Yes!” He screamed. His hands gripped the sheets but he reached for his aching dick, he didn’t need much to push him over. His hand was slapped away before he could touch his cock.

Grimm growled.

“Your cock is mine!” Snarled Grimm directly in his face, bending Ichigo in two. “You won’t come until I say so and you’ll do it how and when I say.”

“Fuck you! I need to come.”

“About fucking time. Primadona.” Grimm slid one of Ichigo’s legs off his shoulder.

Ichigo might have been hurt by that term but another wave of reiatsu pounded directly down into him, driving him higher. “Grimm!”

Ichigo was panting and sweating. Grimm’s power pounded through him, his gut ached, his cock was so very hard. He whined. “I need to come so bad.”

Grimm reached between them and stroked Ichigo’s cock. “You’re so fucking wet here for me. Fuck, so hot and tight.” Grimm fucked him hard with a couple of strokes.

He pulled his cock out of Ichigo with a deep groan that pulled a whine from Ichigo he’d never admit to. “Grimm, what the fuck?

Grimm’s big hands spread his ass wide and Ichigo wanted to look away as Grimm stared down at his hole. “Your hole is red, puffy and shiny. I made it that way, I needed to see you.”

“What the fuck are you doing?”

Grimm ran a calloused finger around the edge and Ichigo shivered. “I love how sensitive you are.” He shoved three fingers inside with no warning and pressed against Ichigo’s prostate and then added a pulse of reiatsu.

“Fuck!” Ichigo screamed. He would have cum but Grimm had made a cock ring with his fingers around the base of Ichigo’s dick.

“So damn beautiful.”

“Fuck you! Let me cum,” Ichigo demanded. He was panting hard, eyes narrowed.

Grimm chuckled. He removed the fingers bringing back the empty feeling Ichigo hated and then to Ichigo’s shock traced his sensitive hole’s edge with a slick tongue.

“Ohhhh, shit,” Ichigo moaned. “Grimm.”

“That’s it, you like this, my tongue on your ass?”

“Fuck Grimm, I need you so bad.” Ichigo was so close to orgasm he wanted it so bad but this wasn’t how he wanted it.

Grimm swirled his tongue around the opening and then pressed inside. Ichigo writhed and cried out. It felt so good, especially when Grimm began to add pulses of reiatsu that made Ichigo scream, but it wasn’t enough.

“Grimmjow,” Ichigo practically sobbed. He grabbed Grimm’s hair and tugged. Grimm lifted his head and wiped his mouth with his muscled forearm but came up and over him as Ichigo tugged again.

\--------------------

Ichigo’s arms came around his back when he came back down over the younger man, holding him as if he wouldn’t let him go. Grimmjow studied his mate. Ichigo was obviously still aroused, the scent came off him in waves, the way he trembled and his eyes were blown showed that Grimm had taken him apart, so things were good. Some of the tightness that had come when he’d heard his mate call his name like that eased.

Grimmjow pressed a gentle kiss to swollen lips to see what the other would do with it. His mate took over, licking Grimmjow’s lips and pressing inside when Grimmjow opened to him. It was a sensual assault that had him growling and his hollow demanding he take over. He grabbed the back of a long, slender neck and pressed up against the jaw with his thumb.

“You have me up here now.” Grimmjow said in a voice he didn’t recognize. “Tell me what you want, Pretty.”

“You left me empty. I need you to fill me.”

Grimmjow felt his hollow rail at him. He’d let his mate down, he’d wanted to give the other pleasure but in doing so, he’d gotten caught up in other things and forgotten what Ichigo really wanted, him and his reiatsu, all over him.

“Front or back?” Grimmjow growled.

“What?” Ichigo asked.

“You want me to take you from the front or back?” Grimmjow was rocking his aching cock against his mate’s.

“Front, and don’t fucking stop this time.”

“Spread yourself for me baby, show me your pretty hole.”

He saw how badly the other wanted to argue but didn’t. Ichigo pulled back his toned legs and dared Grimmjow to take him.

Grimmjow smirked at him as pushed himself back into the tight heat with a grunt. “Fuck you are the hottest, tightest fuck. I could fuck you like this forever, I can’t wait to see my seed dripping down your thighs.” He felt nails bite into the skin of his lower back, just below his hollow hole. “That’s it, take a piece outta me too.” When he’d bottomed out he asked, “Is this what you wanted, you full of me?”

Ichigo arched. “Yes! Now move damn it!”

“And you said I’d be a pushy bottom.” Grimmjow grinned. He shimmied his hips, pressing them tighter. “Is this what you mean?” He pulled out a bit and began a rhythm that drove them both insane but wasn’t nearly enough.

“Damn you Grimm stop fucking teasing.”

Grimmjow lifted a brow. “I’m moving.”

“Oh, you fucking asshole!” Ichigo was panting even as he slammed a fist into Grimmjow’s shoulder.

“Owe. That fucker hurt,” he said in surprise. He’d probably bruise from that.

Ichigo’s eyelashes were wet, the younger man was that wrecked. Fuck but the brown-eyed man was beautiful. Grimmjow couldn’t believe he’d done this to someone as strong as Ichigo, that Ichigo had wanted him.

“Show me how good you are, why everyone wants you to fuck them. Fuck me like you mean it, fill me with that cock, make me come, fill me with your reiatsu, make me yours….Fuck… please,” Ichigo demanded.

He hadn’t meant to drive Ichigo that far, but now that he had, his Hollow was screaming in triumph in a way that said maybe he had. Ichigo had begged him. “Fuck yes.” His strokes became long and hard, angled just right to hit Ichigo’s prostate.

“Ha! Yes!” Ichigo grunted. “About fucking time you performed.”

Grimmjow laughed wildly and as he bit Ichigo’s collar bone, he let Reiatsu wash down through his body into the smaller one below him. It was dangerous to do it downward because it rebounded from the ground but even as close to being out of control as he was, he fought to moderate it.

Ichigo’s eyes shot wide and a soundless scream escaped him. Grimmjow gasped as he felt his reiatsu return to him tinged with Ichigo’s a second before Ichigo came with a scream of Grimmjow’s name and with it, Ichigo’s reiatsu joined his own and Grimmjow couldn’t help but come.

Grimmjow became aware that the body below his was shivering. His breath caught as he smelled Ichigo’s scent, magnified. It was different now though. This was the scent of Ichigo satisfied and covered with sex, his and Grimmjow’s. Grimmjow took a deeper sniff and memorized it. This was his mate. He still had to mate mark Ichigo but this mingled scent, this was them after the best sex of his life, of Ichigo’s life. He smirked as he pushed up and looked down at his passed out mate.

Ichigo was trembling. That had been a difficult experience for him. Grimmjow would have to do something nice for him, to soothe him. Maybe a bath to warm him up. He chuckled, remembering the amount of reiatsu they had both released. He wondered if there were any members of the 11th passed out outside, not that he cared. What he did care about is that everyone knew that Ichigo was now HIS.

He nuzzled into his mate’s neck. It was going to be such a pain in the ass to have a mate, all the crap he’d have to do now, baths, and being nice, but he figured the sex would be worth it.

____

Ichigo frowned. His ass hurt. The rest of him felt pretty damn great, but that ass, man.

Shiro was laughing uproariously enough that Ichigo had to open his eyes and determine what the hell was going on.

A large hand glided up his stomach to his chest and back down even as Ichigo looked around the bathroom. He lifted his head from it’s solid pillow and looked down at the warm water to see a second pair of legs outside of his own.

“Back with me Ichi?” The deep voice rumbled through his back.

Now he wasn’t stupid. He understood that he was in the bath, naked with Grimmjow, with an aching ass and sex languid body. It took him a moment to put it all together.

“Ahh, there was the adorable blush I was expecting.”

Ichigo shot to his feet, or tried to but Grimm had a firm hand around his waist. Ichigo groaned at the pain in his low back and ass. “Fuck,” he gutted out.

“Relax, Ichigo. The bath will help.”

Ichigo sat stiffly, arms crossed. “How the hell would you know? You’ve never been fucked by an asshole with a massive dick before.”

“I’m not sure which part of that I should address first. I am frequently an asshole, true. But the massive dick comment, I’m wondering if I should thank you for that?”

Ichigo spun around and glared at Grimm. “You are a total asshole.”

Grimm nodded. “I would like to point out that I did offer to let you fuck me with your… not inconsequential dick.”

Ichigo’s mouth fell open and he leapt to strangle Grimm who just caught his wrists. The Aarancar gasped with laughter.

“You are such a bastard,” Ichigo frowned at Grimm, no longer trying to strangle the bigger man.

“I know, Pretty.” He pulled Ichigo down into his arms. “You’d be bored with anyone else.”

Ichigo grunted. “You call me Pretty in front of any living creature and I will carve your balls out of their sacks with a spoon.” It was satisfying to feel the large body shiver beneath him and he grinned evilly at the pale visage.

Grimm swallowed. “Right.” He curled his fingers around Ichigo’s scalp and pulled him into a kiss. It was slow and not meant to go anywhere, just a reminder of their feelings for one another. “Well, Ichi, did I fuck you like you wanted?”

Ichigo blushed again and looked away. He closed his eyes but a soft touch to his cheek had him turning back. “At the risk of making your ego any bigger than it is, yes, Grimm you fucked me just right.”

Grimm grinned and opened his mouth but Ichigo put his fingers over the other’s lips.

“But now that you did, I don’t need that all the time but I don't know what…”

Grimm licked Ichigo’s fingers and then kissed them and laced his fingers with those more slender than his own. “You don’t need to know. We’ll figure it out together. And that was pretty intense. I think it would kill us both if it was like that all the time, or at least some of the weaker shinigami around us.”

Ichigo punched Grimm in the arm with his free hand.

“Ow you fucker, that hurt.”

Ichigo nodded. “Good, you are so moving into my place.”

“Ya think?” Grimm replied. “I like everyone knowing when I’m doing you.”

Ichigo stared into bright blue. “What about when I’m nailing your nasty ass to the sheets? You want them hearing you whining my name, crying for me to fuck you harder and longer?” By the end of that he was fighting to keep his breathing steady.

Grimm blinked and tilted his head to the side before running a hand through his messy hair. “I don’t know, it’s not like I don’t have the strongest, sexiest mate in three worlds. Anyone else is a pale imitation and they all know it. And my ass is FINE.” Something naughty filled Grimm’s expression and he leaned forward and licked Ichigo’s ear and then said in a deep voice, “Oh, yeah, feels so good, Baby. Fuck me! Fuck me harder Pretty. I need it so bad! Give me your cock.”

Ichigo spent a moment remembering how to breathe. “Bad Kitty. We are sooo moving, cause all I need is the 11th hearing you call me that. I swear I’ll find a spoon.”

“Kitty?”

Ichigo grinned with all his teeth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos are like miracle grow to the writer's soul. Thanks everyone! Hope you enjoyed!

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter 2 in a couple of days, it's done, just have to format it. I'd love to hear what you think of this! Comments and Kudos are loved! They always make me write faster. I hate to say it but it's true. I'd love to hear what you thought. I know the smex got long, but I hope it didn't bore you?? Let me know if there were any places the grammar was too horrible, I did the beta-ing myself, so maybe I should apologize? LOL  
> Kisses all and thanks so much for readiing!


End file.
